Wildcats Forever In It Together
by MusicMagicMurder
Summary: Life gets harder as senior year quickly passes by and the Wildcats don't know if they can deal with it. ON HIATUS.
1. The Sleepover

**Chapter 1**

It was ten days before summer break ended. The gang was at the park along with Troy Bolton's father.

"What team?" Troy yelled to his fellow teammates. As they recognized the familiar chant, the team smiled at their captain.

"Wildcats!" They yelled back.

"What team?" Jack Bolton, the coach, yelled.

"Wildcats!" They yelled again.

"Wildcats?" Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend, yelled from her spot near the swings.

The girls had nothing better to do so they had come to watch.

"Get'cha head in the game!" The team yelled, running to their cars. Well, everyone except Troy and Chad. They walked over to their friends. Troy hugged his girlfriend.

Chad tried to hug Taylor but she pulled away.

"You smell bad! I just bought this shirt!" She said, smoothing out her light purple shirt. Everyone laughed.

"You sounded exactly like Sharpay! No offense Shar." Gabriella said.

"None taken. Ryan gimme your phone." Sharpay said to her twin brother who was talking on his phone.

"Sharpay, I'm talking to someone!" She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed his phone.

"He'll call you back." She said before hanging up on the person. She pushed a few buttons and clicked send.

"Sharpay that was rude! Why can't you use your phone?" Ryan asked.

"Yours was closer." She said before handing it back to him. Troy and Chad laughed, while everybody else looked at Sharpay.

"Well I'm going to go change so I can hug Taylor!" Chad said, before running off.

"Well I'd better go change too." Troy said leaving. Then there was silence. Sharpay broke it.

"You too are so cute together! What?" She asked looking at Gabriella's shocked expression.

"I just never expected you to say that after what happened this summer." Gabriella said.

**Flashback**

_It was nighttime at the Lava Springs country club. Sharpay was by the pool with her friends, when Gabriella came up to her._

_"Sharpay!"__ She called. Sharpay knew she was mad but she ignored it. Sharpay stood up and walked over to Gabriella._

_"Forget about the rest of us, how about the fact that your brother has worked extremely hard on the show?" Gabriella said._

_"Oh, boo hoo. He'll be in the show. He'll do his celebrity impersonations or something. And don't lecture me about Ryan, given the way you have been interfering with Troy's future." Sharpay said._

_"What?" Gabriella asked._

_"You got him written up by Fulton for sneaking on the golf course, swimming after hours! I had to step in just to save Troy's job!" Sharpay said._

_"I'm not interested in what you think you are doing for Troy. That's between you and him. But you are messing with my friends, my summer, and that's not okay with me!" Gabriella said. She really didn't care anymore._

_"You don't like the fact that I won." Sharpay said, smugly._

_"What's the prize? Troy? __The Star-Dazzle award?__ You have to go through this just to get either one? No thanks Sharpay. You're very good at a game that I don't wanna play! So I'm done here. But you better step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind you." Gabriella said. Sharpay stood there for a moment._

_"Girls!"__ She said before walking away. What they didn't know was that Troy was listening the whole time._

_"Hey! What do you mean you're done here?" He said stopping Gabriella from walking away. "I mean you can't quit."_

_"We working together sounded good but plans change… and people change. The club talent show is a big deal for Sharpay and evidently for your future." She raised her arms. "So it's cool. Make it happen, wear your new Italian shoes." She started to walk away. Troy grabbed her arm again._

_"Hey! I'm still me!" He said._

_"Blowing off your friends? Missing dates? If that's you then it's good to know." She tried walking away again. He grabbed her arm once more._

_"No, no, no, no, no__I was only doing that because of the scholarship thing. You know that!" She sighed at him._

_"But if along the way you act like someone you're not, soon that's who you become!"_

_"I meant what I said! __About movies, and summer, and just being together."__ He said._

_"I'm sure you did…at the time. But I also meant what I said… I want to remember this summer...but not like this Troy. Listen." She started to express herself in song, like she had been since that one New Years Eve. When she was done she walked to her mother's car and left. Troy watched and looked at his hand and saw what she had placed there. It was the "T" necklace he had given her on the last day of school. He walked home, his tears threatening to spill._

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah, I'm still very sorry about that!" Sharpay said.

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past. It's done with, we are back together, happy …" Taylor cut Gabriella off.

"We get it!" She said. Everyone laughed. Finally, five minutes later, the boys came back.

"Now can I hug you?" Chad asked.

"I have to think about it! I'm kidding!" She laughed at his face. He hugged her.

Troy also decided to hug Gabriella. But instead of hugging her, he picked her up by the waist and spun her around before letting her go. She tried to walk but she was too dizzy. She fell on the floor.

"Thanks Troy now I'm dizzy!" She said giggling. Suddenly Coach Bolton came over.

"Okay guys time to go home." They nodded and he walked away.

"Hey you guys wanna have a sleepover at our house?" Ryan and Sharpay said in unison. Since they were twins, they did it a lot, so everyone was used to it. Everyone said yes except Kelsi.

"I'm not really sure. I've only been to two sleepovers ever." She said quietly.

"If you come tonight, it'll be three!" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know…" She said reluctantly.

"Please? I'll invite Jason." Sharpay begged, which made Kelsi blush. Jason Cross had been Kelsi's supposed crush, ever since the triple win (the day they did callbacks, won the basketball game and the decathlon). By now, Sharpay was on her knees. Kelsi was moved by this, since Sharpay never got on her knees. But she maintained her ground.

"Why do you want me to come so badly?" This time it was Sharpay's turn to blush, as everyone listened for her answer.

"Well, if I invite you I will have to invite Jason, and I'll have to invite…" Ryan cut her off.

"This means she'll have to invite Zeke." He finished. Zeke Baylor was a basketball player, as well as a baker. He had a crush on Sharpay and, obviously, she had a crush on him. She blushed and got off her knees.

"So will you come?" She asked Kelsi again.

"Only if you go and ask Zeke and Jason to come." Kelsi told her. Sharpay nodded and left. Kelsi smiled. "I was gonna say yes the first time but it got kinda funny." She told them. They all laughed. Sharpay came back over.

"They said yes and Mr. Bolton said we have to leave now." She said smiling.

"Well bye. I don't wanna spend too much time here with Sharpay." Chad said. No one laughed.

"That was a very stupid thing to say. Even for you!" Taylor said. "Now, I need a ride, so come on." She grabbed her stuff and looked at him.

"What makes you think that I'm gonna take you home just because you tell me to?" Chad asked her.

"Okay don't take me. But remember this. I will get you." She walked outside. Chad ran after her yelling, "I was kidding!"

Sharpay laughed and looked at everyone else.

"He is so scared of her. So anyone need a ride?" She asked.

"No Troy's taking me, Taylor has Chad, and, oh, Zeke and Martha need a ride! Kelsi too!" Gabriella said.

"Well, my car can fit Ryan, me Zeke and Martha. But Jason has a car and Kelsi can catch a ride with him." Sharpay said. Kelsi's eyes widened. She pulled Sharpay from the group. By this time Taylor had came back, without Chad, so she and Gabriella followed them.

"I can't be alone with him! I'm afraid…" She paused.

"Afraid of what? Him?" Sharpay asked. Kelsi shook her head and blushed.

"No, of…myself. I really like him and I'm afraid that I might…do or say something that I will be ashamed of." She glared when Taylor and Gabriella laughed. "That is not funny!"

"You're right it's not we're sorry. But we just realized what you meant! You want to kiss him but you are afraid he doesn't like you back." Taylor said.

"Not really, I mean I know he likes me and I do wanna kiss him… I just don't know when." She blushed and looked down.

"I have an idea!" Sharpay said. The girls groaned. Sharpay's ideas usually backfired. "This time it will work!" She said.

"Yeah, that's what you say about all your plans." Kelsi laughed slightly. She whispered her plan and they agreed. _Maybe Sharpay does finally have a good idea._ Kelsi thought. They all left and each went home to get their stuff. Troy and Chad dropped their girlfriends at home, went to their houses, and then picked the girls up and headed to Evans's house. Kelsi and Jason had nothing to go get so they drove straight to Sharpay's house. Kelsi and Jason didn't say anything to each other except "Hi". When Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad arrived at Sharpay's, they saw something they thought they'd never see in a million years. Sharpay and Zeke, kissing! They didn't see them because of it, so Taylor came and snuck up on them.

"Aww, I knew you two were gonna get together! So cute, yet so disgusting!" They broke apart. "Oh go ahead, don't mind us we were just leaving." She pulled Chad inside. Gabriella followed the suit, pulling Troy inside. They went inside to see Jason, Kelsi, Martha, and Ryan in a circle on the floor. They walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Troy asked, sitting down. Everyone else did the same.

"We were about to play truth or dare. Wanna play?" Ryan scooted over to make room for them. They all nodded. "Okay me first!" Taylor said. "Okay Gabriella, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said nervously.

"Was Troy the first boy you ever kissed?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella sighed in relief of the easy question.

"Yes, but I am not ashamed of it 'cause his kisses were definitely worth it!" She and Troy kissed. Chad made a face.

"I am gonna be sick. And I thought Sharpay and Zeke were disgusting." Chad said.

"Wait my sister and Zeke?" Ryan, Kelsi, Jason and Martha ran to the window.

"We thought you knew." Gabriella said, once they had come back. Ryan looked sick and Kelsi looked happy. Jason and Martha could care less. "Aww, Ryan it isn't that bad. Is it?" Ryan nodded.

"I have no one now; Sharpay has Zeke, Troy and Gabriella, and Taylor and Chad. Kelsi and Jason will get together soon, I bet." Kelsi and Jason blushed knowing it was true.

"Oh, yes forget about Martha." Martha teased. Ryan blushed.

"Sorry, I was thinking about couples really so I forgot I had one single friend." He told her.

"You say it like being with someone is a bad thing!" Sharpay said walking in. Kelsi, Martha, Taylor, and Gabriella pulled her into another room.

"What?" They handed her a mirror. Her hair was a mess and she had lipstick all over her mouth. She shrieked and pulled a brush and a tube of lipstick out of her purse. When she was done she looked at up at the girls who pulled her back in the other room, just as fast as they did before.

"What was that about?" Chad asked.

"Sharpay's hair." All the girls said. They sat back down.

"Okay last time it was Gabi's turn. So go on Gabi." Ryan said.

"Okay Troy, truth or dare?" He looked like he wasn't scared. But Gabi knew better.

"Truth." He said.

"If you could control two things about Sharpay what would they be?" She grinned at his face.

"Her temper and voice!" Sharpay gasped and threw a pillow at him. He tried to throw it back, but hit Taylor and she hadn't been looking and thought Jason did it and hit him with a pillow. Jason hit Kelsi and soon it turned into a pillow fight. Suddenly, Jason tripped and fell atop Kelsi. Everyone held their breaths and waited. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they kissed. Everyone yelled "FINALLY" and cheered. Jason helped her up and they grinned. Gabriella looked at Taylor and Sharpay. Looks like we won't need the plan! She mouthed. They nodded back and grinned. Somehow an hour later, everyone found themselves on the floor watching a movie. they all fell asleep.

The next morning everyone awoke to the smell of pancakes. The boys ran in the kitchen and the girls ran into Sharpay's room. They started to fix their morning hair.

(With the girls)

"So Kelsi how was it?" Sharpay looked over Gabriella's head in order to see the tiny, blushing girl.

"That for me to know and you to NEVER find out!" Kelsi grinned as everyone looked at her surprisingly.

"I think our little Kelsi is now all grown up." Taylor said in a dramatic voice.

"Yes, why it seems like just yesterday she had never kissed a boy!" Gabriella said with a fake voice as well.

"Well, I kinda lied to you guys." Kelsi said putting down her brush. Everyone except Gabriella gasped.

"I knew you had kissed a boy before. That wasn't any amateur kiss. That was the kind of kisses I give Troy. I thought only I knew how to do that!" Taylor looked at Gabriella weirdly.

"Uhh, Gabi? Too much information!" She said.

"How is that too much information?" Sharpay asked. They looked at her. Sharpay just shrugged and went back to her hair.

"Well Kelsi why did you lie?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know it just felt funny. You should have seen your faces when I told you!" They all started laughing.

"Can we please stop talking about this stuff? I don't have a boyfriend remember?" Martha said.

"Hey Martha who do you like?" Sharpay said, ignoring Martha's request. Martha mumbled something. "Sorry what?"

"Ryan! I like Ryan!" She said it really quietly.

"Good he likes you too." Sharpay said.

"How do you know that? Can you read his mind?" Martha said.

"No, I can read his diary. He used to have a crush on you all! But he put in his diary that it was just a "phase"! He moved on to Martha." Sharpay said. They all laughed.

They walked downstairs but stopped at the end of stairs.

"What are we doing?" The girls asked Sharpay. She put a finger to her lips and pointed to her ear as if to say "listen". They nodded. They heard Ryan's voice first.

"Guys I don't know how to tell her! I can't just walk up to her and say "Martha I like you!" He said.

"You just did!" Chad said pointing to the door. Ryan didn't look. He already knew.

"They're right behind me aren't they?" He sighed and turned around. Martha and Ryan stared at each other. Sharpay sighed.

"If you want something done you have to do it yourself!" She pulled Ryan and Martha into the living room and shut the door. She sat down.

"Sharpay you are too impatient!" Jason said.

"No you people are just slow!" Everyone laughed.

Sharpay got up and opened the door.

"Okay that's enough!" She stopped. Ryan and Martha were hugging and Sharpay had obviously missed them kiss.

"That's what you get!" Ryan said reading her mind. Sharpay stuck her tongue out and walked away.

Everyone finished their breakfast, showered, got changed, and then went to Sharpay's backyard.

"Whoa, this is a backyard?" Gabriella and everyone looked at the huge backyard. It had a trampoline, a small stage, a pool, and a hot tub.

"Yeah that's how we felt we first moved here. But now were used to it." The twins said.

"Hey let's play Truth or Dare and if you pass a dare you have to jump in the pool fully clothed!" Kelsi said. Everyone sat down on the stage in a circle.

"Okay me first! Gabriella truth or dare?" Sharpay asked.

"Dare!"

"Okay I dare you to kiss Troy since I missed it the first time. And do it just like your first time!" Troy smiled and so did Gabi. They leaned in and kissed just as passionately as the first time. As they did Gabriella remembered their real fist kiss.

**Flashback**

_The gang walked out onto the golf course after their performance, hand in hand. Everyone looked up to see a shooting star. They all smiled. Everyone ran to the bottom of the hill, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. Gabriella looked up at Troy._

_"Here's to the future!" She smiled._

_"No here's to right now." Gabriella leaned in first and Troy met her halfway. As they were kissing, they let go of their lanterns and wrapped their arms around each other. Fireworks began and they broke apart. They looked around. Everyone else was running around screaming. They walked back towards each other and kissed, just as the sprinklers came on. They broke apart, screaming, only to wrap their arms around __each other and kiss again. They broke apart and held each other. There was a wonderful feeling of happiness in the moment._

**End of Flashback**

"That must've been one hell of a kiss!" Sharpay commented, interrupting Gabriella's memory. (She tends to do that often, huh?)

"Okay, my turn! Troy truth or dare?" Gabriella said pulling away.

"Yes pick on me! Dare!" He looked at Gabriella's evil grin and immediately felt scared.

"I dare you to kiss Sharpay." Everyone looked Gabriella.

"I will not let him kiss me Gabriella! I wouldn't do it because Troy is your boyfriend even if' it is a dare it's a bad one!" Sharpay practically yelled every word.

"Yeah Gabi, Sharpay's right! That would be a bad thing!" Troy looked disgusted.

"Just checking!" Gabriella laughed. Then she remembered something. "That means you two have to jump in the pool!" They sighed and got up. Troy ran and jumped while Sharpay looked scared. She jumped and fell in the pool. She screamed as Troy helped her out of the water.

"Okay, Taylor truth or dare?" Troy asked.

"Truth?" She looked uncertain.

"Why do you like Chad? He's so…Chad!" Troy asked. Taylor gave Chad the "up and down".

"I seriously have no idea!" Chad looked hurt so she laughed. "Kidding! I like you because you are what you are…Chad!" They kissed and the girls awed while the guys pulled faces.

"Okay Truth or Dare, Chad?" Taylor said breaking away.

"Dare!" He smiled because Taylor didn't have an evil, twisted brain like everyone else. Or so he thought.

"Kiss Sharpay." She smiled. Sharpay burst out laughing.

"Umm…yeah right he is so not going to kiss me. And I'll save you guys' the trouble!" She got up and pushed Chad in the pool, then jumped in too. Sharpay ran out of the pool and sat down before Chad had a chance to react. He came out of the pool, scowling. He walked over to Sharpay.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't hit you for that." He sat down.

"Cause everyone would probably kill you." She smiled sweetly.

"Kelsi truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"Kill me so I won't have to play this game anymore!" He groaned and lay down on the ground. He sat back up. "Now seriously, I dare you to tell us who you first kissed. We all know it wasn't Jason, so don't lie!"

Kelsi blushed. "This boy in 7th grade. Tommy Kilts." She looked away.

"Can we do something else?" Martha asked.

"Hey why don't Troy and I sing You Are the Music in Me? Sharpay and Ryan never heard it!" Gabriella smiled.

"You're gonna have to do it without a pianist. She's kinda busy." They looked at Kelsi who was kissing Jason. Sharpay pulled them apart and pulled Kelsi inside. Taylor, Gabriella and Martha followed. The boys got up but Gabriella shook her head. They sat down.

"Sharpay what is wrong with you?" Kelsi said. Sharpay just shook her head as if to say "Pathetic!" Kelsi tried to break free. "Why are you shaking your head? And let me go. Guys help me!" Sharpay let Kelsi go.

"Kelsi, you're changing." She looked scared.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend! I got a little bit taller and I'm not so quiet!" Kelsi got a little quieter.

"No I mean you changed over night! You never used to and do stuff like you do now." She lowered her voice. "Is Jason making you act like this?"

"He might have mentioned that I'm too quiet, so I started to be more… loud." She started crying. "I just like him so much… he doesn't seem to like 'quiet Kelsi'!" Sharpay hugged her.

"If he doesn't like the real you than he's not worth it! Plus someone else has been checking you out all morning! He seems to like quiet Kelsi better though." Kelsi looked up.

"Who? Tell me!" Sharpay laughed at her anxiousness.

"Ryan." Kelsi's face fell and Martha looked like she could care less. "What's wrong? Don't you like him?"

"I like him but he's with Martha." She said it quietly.

"So what?" Martha said. "Kels, if you like him, go for it! I really don't like him. You two would look like a better couple anyways!"

"Yeah but what about Jason?" Gabriella spoke up.

"Maybe I could get with him?" Martha looked at Kelsi. Kelsi smiled and nodded.

"I seriously never pictured us having this conversation!" Taylor said. Everyone laughed.

Little did they now, the boys were having their own conversation.

"I wonder why they pulled Kelsi away like that." Troy said.

"Dude who cares? Girls are weird!" Chad laughed.

"You wouldn't say that if Taylor was here!" Troy said.

"But she's not!" Chad pointed out. Suddenly his phone rang.

"I'm everywhere Danforth!" Taylor said. Then she hung up. Chad looked around, scared to speak.

"I wonder what Gabi's doing." Troy smiled at the thought.

"You are so whipped!" Zeke said.

"Yeah like you're not?" Troy pointed out.

"We're all whipped." Chad pointed out.

"Not us. We can't be whipped. Especially by any girl!" Jason said, referring to himself, Kelsi, Ryan, and Martha.

"I just realized something." Ryan said.

"What, that you're weird?"Chad asked. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"No! I realized that this summer. I realized that I really don't like Martha." He said.

"We all know that. And we know that you like Kelsi." Jason said looking bored.

"Wait, what? I don't like Kelsi!" Ryan said.

"Yeah right, but dude, if you like her, go for it. I like Martha." He yawned.

"Okay but what about the girls' feelings?" Troy didn't want any girls crying. Gabriella's constant emotional outbursts were enough.

"They will be fine." Jason said as soon as the girls walked in.

"Umm…Jason, can we talk?" Kelsi said. They walked away from the group.

"Yeah, Ry, we need to talk too." Martha and Ryan walked away too. Troy looked at the other girls.

"Okay I have a feeling that you girls know what's up." They smiled at him.

"That doesn't mean you're gonna find out from us." Taylor smiled.

"Well, we have news too. We'll tell you if you tell us!" Troy said.

"Deal! Okay Kelsi likes Ryan and Martha likes Jason, so their switching." Sharpay blurted out. She couldn't help that she had a big mouth.

"Same here. Ryan likes Kelsi and Jason likes Martha." Zeke said quickly.

"You two have big mouths! You are so made for each other!" Gabriella laughed. Soon everyone came back out, Jason and Martha holding hands and Ryan and Kelsi, smiling at each other.

"Hey wanna hear me and Troy sing?" Everyone cheered.

"Wait, I only sung at the talent show because I promised Sharpay and I sung in the musical because Gabi couldn't do it alone!" Troy said backing away.

"Well if you don't sing I'll be on my own!" She kissed his cheek.

"Okay!" He couldn't say no to a kiss!

"Wouldn't it be better if you girls used your powers for good?" Chad said. The girls looked thoughtful.

"Ummm…NO!" They yelled in unison.

Gabriella pulled Troy up and looked at Kelsi. Sharpay also owned a piano, which sat on the edge of the stage.

Kelsi started to play and sing. Just like old times.

_Na, Na, Na, Na,_

_Na, Na, Na, Na,_

_Yeah, you are the music in me_

_You know the words once upon a time_

_Make you listen, there's a reason_

Gabriella joined in.

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happily ever after_

Kelsi stopped and Troy joined in.

_Your harmony to the melody it's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice above the noise and like a common thread_

Gabriella stopped for Troy's part.

_Hmm…you're pulling me_

They kept singing until they finished the song and sat down. Sharpay started smiling.

"Uhh…Shar, can you stop that? It's scary." Troy said. Sharpay kept smiling.

"Sorry, I just wish I was in love like you two." As soon as she said this, she stopped smiling and looked at Zeke. "Sorry I didn't mean that the way it came out!" Zeke just laughed. "What I meant was that, I wish I …I wish …I really don't know what I wish!" She sighed and everyone laughed.

"I bored again." Chad said.

"Oh so I'm not exciting anymore?" Taylor joked.

"Sorry that's not what I meant!" They all laughed again.

"Do you ever mean anything?" Gabriella asked laughing. Chad was just staring at Taylor looking dazed.

"It looks like he found something to do!" Gabriella laughed again. Chad snapped out of his daze and looked at Taylor happily.

"I think you're pretty Taylor." He said dreamily.

"Oh Taylor got him to think!" Troy said.

"I said that out loud?" Chad sighed.

"Hey I'm bored. Anyone got any ideas?" Kelsi said. Sharpay looked at the other girls.

"Hey girls remember what we did last week?" She said. They nodded and stood up. They started to cheer.

**All:** _Shabooya, sha, sha shabooya roll call!_

_Shabooya, sha, sha shabooya roll call!_

**Gabriella:** _My name is Gabi, (yeah)_

_I'm super sweet, (yeah)_

_My grades are good, (yeah)_

_They can't be beat! (Uh-huh)_

**All:** _Shabooya, sha, sha shabooya roll call!_

_Shabooya, sha, sha shabooya roll call!_

**Taylor:** _The name is Taylor, (yeah)_

_I'm really smart, (yeah)_

_You mess with me, (yeah)_

_I'll break your heart! (Uh-huh)_

**All:** _Shabooya, sha, sha shabooya roll call!_

_Shabooya, sha, sha shabooya roll call!_

**Sharpay:**_ My name's Sharpay, (yeah)_

_I'm the Ice Queen, (yeah)_

_If you don't like me, (Yeah)_

_Go join the team! (Uh-huh)_

**All**_ Shabooya, sha, sha shabooya roll call!_

_Shabooya, sha, sha shabooya roll call!_

_**Kelsi:** My name is Kelsi, (yeah)_

_My boyfriend's Ryan, (yeah)_

_Don't like this rhyme? (Yeah)_

_I'm really trying! (Uh-huh)_

_**All** Shabooya sha, sha shabooya roll call!_

_Shabooya sha, sha shabooya roll call!_

_Martha started dancing_

_**Martha:** My name is Martha, (what?)_

_This was fun, (it was)_

_But the song is over, (yeah)_

_Our cheer is done! (Alright!)_

The boys immediately started clapping. The girls sat down.

"Where did you guys get that from?" Troy asked.

"We were over Shar's and we were watching that movie Bring It on 3: All or Nothing! It's called scatting." Gabriella explained.

"Hey why don't we make up one for the guys?" Sharpay suggested. Everyone else was tired and she was hyper from the cheering.

"Shar, you have too much energy!" Gabriella said frowning.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." She started again.

_**Sharpay:** His name is Zeke,_

_He has great taste,_

_He picked me,_

_Plus he can bake!_

When he saw no one was gonna help Sharpay, Zeke stepped in.

_**Zeke:** That's Sharpay,_

_She's my girl,_

_But her rhymes,_

_Make me wanna hurl!_

Sharpay hit him on the arm, as everyone laughed. Zeke just smiled.

"You know it's true." He kissed her. Taylor stepped in to interrupt their PDA.

_**Taylor:** His name is Chad,_

_I know he's dumb,_

_But if you say it,_

_I'll mess you up_.

_**Kelsi:** My boyfriend's Ryan,_

_He's really sweet,_

_Not like your boyfriends,_

_Who smell like feet!_

The boys took off their socks and put their feet in Kelsi's face.

"Eww, stop it!" She pulled back. They put their socks back on.

"It serves you right!" Troy said.

_**Ryan:** That's Kelsi,_

_So don't be jealous,_

_You're just mad,_

_And overzealous!_

Everyone laughed at Ryan's choice of words.

"Okay I wanna go!" Chad said.

"Great, I'm dating an impatient 5 year old!" Taylor said sarcastically.

_**Chad** Her name is Taylor,_

_She's really mean,_

_But if it wasn't for her,_

_I wouldn't stay clean!_

"For Chad, that was an okay rhyme. You could have done better though." Taylor said.

"Remember what I said about her being mean? Now you know why!"

Taylor hit Chad round his head.

_**Martha:** His name is Jason,_

_He's not that cute,_

_But his face,_

_Is just a hoot!_

Everyone laughed.

"I love you too Martha." He said sarcastically.

"You gotta love his sarcasm." Martha said, just as sarcastically.

"You know you love it." He said pulling her into a kiss.

"What was that about PDA?" Troy joked.

_**Jason**: Martha is her name,_

_Studying is her game._

_She's really nice and really sweet,_

_And her dancing can't be beat._

Everyone clapped.

"Nice one Jase! Not as good as mine though!" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay get over yourself!" Zeke said smiling. The one thing he loved about Sharpay was her arrogance.

"Make me!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Gladly." He kissed her.

"I'm still not over it." She said cheekily. As they leaned in, Gabriella interrupted.

"That is enough! You are worse than me and Troy!" She said.

"Speaking of you and me…" Troy said.

_**Troy:** Gabriella Montez,_

_A.K.A Gabi,_

_Gabs, Brie, Ella,_

_And My Baby!_

"Troy I can do better than that!" Gabriella said.

"Then bring it on!" He said.

"Sweetie I brought, nailed it, lent it to Taylor's older sister and brought it back while you were still figuring out the beat!" She said. The girls all said "uh-oh".

_**Gabriella:** I'm better at math,_

_Science too,_

_You're lucky Troy._

_You better be glad I love you._

_"_Gabs that hurt!" He put his hand over his heart and pretended to be sad.

"It should have!" She kissed him on the cheek. Then she yawned.

"What time is it?" Sharpay asked, also feeling tired.

"A quarter after nine." Troy said looking at his watch. Gabriella looked around.

"I didn't realize it had even got dark." She said. She was met with a chorus of "Yeahs'" and "I didn't eithers'". They went inside while Sharpay told them what she expected to see in the morning.


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2**

When Sharpay woke up the next morning, she looked at Zeke's sleeping figure and quietly got out of bed. As she showered in the bathroom, she tried to remember what had happened last night.

**Flashback**

_Sharpay and Zeke walked into their room and Sharpay immediately went into the bathroom to change. Zeke just pulled off his shirt and got into bed. Sharpay came out of the bathroom in hot pink pajamas. Zeke hadn't been expecting Sharpay to __wear something so… normal. When she got into bed, Zeke made sure he was on the edge of the bed._

_"Zeke I won't bite." She smiled as he moved closer to him. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him. They soon fell asleep, just like that._

**End of Flashback**

Sharpay smiled glad nothing else happened. She may talk like she wanted something more but she secretly wasn't ready.

She walked out of the bathroom and changed quickly before Zeke woke up.

She walked out of her room and stopped in the hallway. She wondered what had happened between everyone else. She decided to go check on Gabi and Troy, seeing as they were the first ones she expected to do "it" before everyone else in the group. She opened their door and walked in quietly. She sighed. By the way they were positioned and dressed it was obvious that they hadn't had sex. She walked back out. She walked into Chad and Taylor's room knowing there was no point. Taylor obviously wasn't going to take it that far and Chad was too stupid to even try. When she walked in she was shocked. They hadn't had sex but they had done something. Neither of them had a shirt on and was in their underclothes. She quickly walked out. She and Taylor would definitely have talk about this later. She walked into Jason and Martha's room. Jason wasn't even in bed. He was asleep on the floor and Martha was in the bed. She went to her brother's room to see… Kelsi and Ryan sleeping peacefully, half-dressed! She smiled and ran back to her room. She grabbed her camera and ran back out before Zeke could question her. She went back to Ryan's room and took pictures of the sleeping couple.

"You always did like to spy." Said Mrs. Evans behind her. Sharpay jumped and dropped the camera. Luckily Ryan and Kelsi didn't wake up.

"You were also so easy to scare." Her father said popping up behind her. Sharpay screamed in frustration. Kelsi jumped up and Ryan fell out bed.

"What are you playing at Sharpay? Trying to deafen me before I wake up?" Ryan said getting up. Kelsi slipped on Ryan's shirt when no one was looking.

"See what you made me do?" Sharpay asked her parents.

"That's what you get for spying." Taylor and Gabriella said simultaneously. Sharpay screamed in frustration. Everyone covered their ears.

"SHARPAY!" All the boys yelled. Sharpay screamed once more and went into her room, locking Zeke out.

"That was so worth it!" Gabriella said. Everyone, minus Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay, had saw Sharpay spying and decided to teach her a lesson.

"Wait she was spying on us?" Ryan asked. He pulled on a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

"Yeah she had a camera…" Gabriella started but Ryan interrupted her by running down the hall to Sharpay's room. Then he remembered it was locked. He quickly walked back to everyone else.

"Ryan what are you doing?" Kelsi asked him. He whispered something in her ear. She smiled and pulled something out of her hair. Ryan took it and they went back to Sharpay's room. Everyone except Mr. and Mrs. Evans followed. Ryan used the hair pin that Kelsi had given him and picked Sharpay's lock.

"Ryan how did you get in here?" Sharpay wasn't mad, just agitated that everyone had ruined her spying.

"Picked your lock, now give me the camera." He tried to grab it but she pulled it out of his reach.

"Please Sharpay? You can't let anyone see them. And no blackmailing!" He said giving up.

"I was gonna put it in a scrapbook but I like the blackmail idea better." She grinned evilly. "I'm kidding Ry! I'm not gonna blackmail you." Everyone looked at the two amused. Well Kelsi did. Everyone else was confused.

"What pictures? If they're blackmail material I wanna see them!" The girls grinned.

"No, I've seen how you girls' minds work. You are all evil! Except Kelsi of course." He quickly grabbed the camera and ran out of the room. Sharpay just let him go. She had tricked him knowing everything he was going was gonna do. They soon saw Ryan walk back in. He tossed the toy camera back on the bed and smiled at Sharpay.

"Damn that twin thing! Where did you hide that real camera anyways?" He asked her.

"Like I'm seriously gonna answer that!" She snorted.

"It was worth a shot!" The gang laughed and went downstairs so the girls could eat breakfast.

Sharpay was quiet all during breakfast, so everyone was worried because Sharpay always had something to say. After breakfast Sharpay sat there oblivious to the fact that everyone was done. She was deep in thought.

"Sharpay!" Ryan yelled. She didn't respond.

"Sharpay!" Zeke tried. Again, no movement. Gabriella walked up to Sharpay and got next to her ear.

"SHARPAY!" She yelled as loudly as she could. Sharpay screamed and fell out of her chair. She got back up.

"Thanks Gabi." She said sarcastically.

"No problem." Gabriella grinned. "I've wanted to do that since the beginning of the summer."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Then she remembered something. "Taylor! My room now!" The two girls ran upstairs. This was the first time Taylor had ever obeyed Sharpay, and that was because she knew whatever Sharpay had to say was important. Gabriella and everyone else stayed downstairs.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Chad said.

"Why? Missing your Taylor Waylor?" Troy said in a baby voice, grinning.

"What you call me Bolton? 'Cause I got a couple names for you." Taylor said walking downstairs with Sharpay behind her. Troy quickly tried to look innocent. "That's what I thought."

"So why'd you two go upstairs?" Chad asked.

"If we wanted you to know we would have asked you to come with us." Sharpay said sitting down next to Zeke. Then Troy's phone rang.

"Hey Dad…yeah…you sure... Kay bye." He hung up. "That was my dad." He said lamely looking at Gabriella.

"Uhh…duh?" Gabriella said smiling.

"He said he needed me and the guys 'cause we have an unexpected practice." He was hesitant.

"Go then." Gabriella said like she could care less. This happened a lot so she was used to it. The other girls nodded at their boyfriends and they all stood up (minus Ryan).

"Hey Ryan wanna come?" Troy asked. He knew that Ryan loved sports but never really got to play because of "the old Sharpay". Ryan nodded eagerly and stood up and the boys left. The girls just grinned and counted in their heads.

One…Two…Three…Four. The boys ran back in.

"Forgot something?" The girls asked them. The boys smiled and kissed their girlfriends goodbye. Gabriella noticed that Chad and Taylor kissed a little longer than normal. He even looked as if he didn't want to leave. And wasn't basketball his favorite thing to do? Then she remembered that Taylor never told her what had happened between her and Chad. She pulled out her phone. Then the boys left.

**Gabi**: We can have this conversation here or in private. I'm sure Sharpay would love to find out.

**Taylor**: Gabi if you bring that up in front of them, I'm gonna bring up you and Troy.

**Gabi:** I dare you. We didn't do anything. As for you and Chad, Sharpay said she saw you guys in your underclothes.

Taylor screamed. Sharpay and everyone else looked at her.

"Sharpay! You spied on me and Chad? I'm never ever sleeping over here again!"

"Sorry I'm just wanted to see what happened between everyone." Sharpay looked at the ground. Taylor just sighed.

"Sorry just being at Sharpay's for too long made me think drama queen." She smiled at Sharpay. Gabriella knew Taylor only cracked jokes when she was worried.

"Can you excuse me and Taylor?" The others nodded. Taylor didn't want to go knowing what Gabriella was gonna say.

"Gabi, we might as well have this conversation 'cause you're gonna tell them as soon as I tell you." Taylor said sitting down.

"What conversation?" Sharpay asked.

"It's about what happened between me and Chad." Sharpay screamed so loudly that one of the Evans' butlers came in.

"Ms. Evans you shouldn't scream, it could mess up your singing voice." He said.

"Okay James, 1. What did I tell you about flattery? 2. Call me Sharpay and 3. Sorry if I hurt your ears, I just had gotten some big news." Everyone gasped. Sharpay was nice!

Suddenly Taylor ran to the window.

"Taylor what are you doing?" Sharpay asked.

"Sorry I wanted to see if there were animals outside. Chad and I made a bet that you would be nice when pigs fly."Everyone laughed even the butler.

"See, James? Even my friends don't compliment me 24/7. That what a boyfriend is for." James smiled and walked away.

"So are you gonna finish what you were gonna say Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"Thanks Gabi." Taylor said sarcastically. She started to tell them about last night.

**Flashback**

_Taylor and Chad walked into their rooms. They were amazed at how big it was. It was bigger than both of their rooms put together. Taylor grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Chad got ready right where he was and got into bed before Taylor came out. She crawled into bed. She lay down next to him and kissed him on his cheek. They both just lay there before Taylor asked a question._

_"Chad, are you mad because everyone else is probably having sex and we're not? 'Cause we can if you want to." She seemed afraid of his answer. He turned so he was facing her._

_"No Taylor, I would be mad if we had sex just because everyone else was doing it." Taylor smiled at his sweet answer._

_"Now I know why I chose you to be my boyfriend." She kissed him. They kept kissing for a few minutes._

_"Hey I bet Sharpay's gonna come in here in the morning and try to figure out what happened." Chad said pulling back slightly._

_"Well let's give her something to see." Taylor said against his lips. Chad grinned and stood up. The both got undressed until they were in their underclothes. They got back in bed and kept the covers back so Sharpay could see them when she came in._

**End of Flashback**

"You tricked me?" Sharpay was surprised.

"You tricked me too! I thought you had done something and was scared to tell us!" Gabriella had always known Taylor was smarter than her.

"Taylor you should be in actress! You should talk to Ms. Darbus!" Kelsi said excitedly. Kelsi always had a lot of energy when she got an idea.

"Ha ha very funny Kelsi, but no, Darbus does musicals- correction musicales- and I can't sing." Kelsi fell back into her seat. "Not that it was a bad idea Kels!" Taylor hated seeing Kelsi upset. Kelsi smiled.

"Actually we never heard you sing." Sharpay added.

"Yes you have. Live everyday! Love everyday! Ring any bells?" She tried to remind them of the club talent show.

"But that was one line." Sharpay whined.

"Uh-uh, I said it several times!" Taylor saw Sharpay open her mouth to argue. "The conversation is over Sharpay!"

"I wonder how you came up with it, Kelsi. I mean every word just fit. Like a musical!"Martha said.

"I know! Maybe Ms. Darbus can control our minds now!" Sharpay said.

"Nope, if she could then we would be singing and dancing instead of talking, right now. And the boys would have never stayed over last night." Gabriella said.

"Plus the idea isn't logical." Taylor said.

"Everything doesn't have to be logical!" Sharpay argued.

"Yes it does." Taylor said.

"Then how are you with Chad?" Sharpay asked.

"Opposites attract. Isn't that how you're with Zeke?" Taylor knew she had gotten to the girl when Sharpay didn't answer.

"So what happened with you and Troy, Gabi?" Kelsi asked.

"What happened last night between us stays between us." Gabriella said simply.

"I bet Troy is telling the boys what happened right now." Sharpay said.

"He said he wasn't going to. But if he does tell them then he's dead." She said darkly.

"Nothing probably happened because when I walked in on them they were dressed." Sharpay said.

"That doesn't prove anything." Gabriella said. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You do realize you just told on yourself." Gabriella just blushed. Sharpay jumped out of her seat, dropping the popcorn that James had just brought her.

"She's blushing! Tell us what happened! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell-" Taylor jumped up and grabbed Sharpay to shut here up.

"Please tell us for this girl busts my ear drums!" Taylor let go of Sharpay.

"Us!" Sharpay finished, before sitting down. Taylor shot her a dirty look. Sharpay stuck out her tongue and then started laughing. She fell out of her seat. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Right. Okay, moving on." Gabriella said once Sharpay had controlled herself and sat back down. She started to tell them about last night.

**Flashback**

_Gabriella and Troy walked in the room and put their bags down. Troy pulled off his shirt. Even though she had seen it plenty of times, Gabriella couldn't help but stare at his chest._

_"Like the view Montez?" She blushed at his question._

_"Whatever Bolton." She grabbed a pair of white shorts out of her bag. She walked over to his bag and grabbed his practice jersey. She went in the bathroom to change. They got into bed. Troy had his arms around Gabriella's waist and she had her head on his chest. She looked up at him and kissed him._

_"Goodnight." He said._

_"Goodnight? You're gonna go to sleep?" She looked at him._

_"Unless you have a better idea." She grinned._

_"Oh, I do." She kissed him again and tried to roll on top of him. Of course, Troy didn't know she was gonna roll over and she fell off the bed. They both started laughing. She climbed back in bed._

_"I think sleep is starting to sound good about now, huh?" He asked her. She nodded and they both fell asleep._

**End of Flashback**

"You fell?" Sharpay laughed.

"I fell!" Gabriella laughed.

"So what happened between you and Jason, Martha?"

"Nothing. We walked in the room, changed, and went to bed. Jason fell asleep on the floor." They laughed. Kelsi pretended to look at the rug patterns.

"Kelsi, how about you?" Gabriella asked.

"We didn't do anything. We just fell asleep." She went back to the rug patterns. Sharpay got on the floor and pulled her hands away.

"Kelsi, stop. What's wrong? I know something happened. I got pictures to prove it." Kelsi looked ready to cry.

"Sharpay, leave her alone! She doesn't want to tell us!" Gabriella got up and gave Kelsi a hug. Sharpay opened her mouth.

"SHARPAY! SHUT UP!!!" Taylor said. Sharpay closed her mouth. Soon, Kelsi calmed down.

"Now can you tell us?" All the girls shot Sharpay dirty looks.

"No, I'll tell you." Kelsi grinned.

"Okay. First me and Ryan, like, walk in, right? And then he's, like, all "So Kelsi, I'm, like, going to sleep." You could so tell he, like, was waiting for me to, like, say something. But I just nodded at got in bed and, like, pretended to, like, go to sleep. Then I hear him say something. It sounded like "meanie". So childish. I rolled over and, like,-"Sharpay cut her off.

"Kelsi can you stop with the likes?" Kelsi rolled her eyes. She took a breath.

"Irolloverandkisshim. Westarttomakeout. Soonitturnsintoyou-know-what." She said this extra fast.

"Kelsi you do not talk like that. Speak slower and normal." Gabriella said.

"I roll over and kiss him. Soon making out turns into you-know-what." She said really slower.

"No we don't know." Sharpay grinned evilly.

"Sex." Just then Mrs. Evans walked in.

"Who had sex? Kelsi? Gabriella? Taylor? Martha? Oh my God, Sharpay? None of you-"Kelsi cut her off.

"No, none of us. We were just talking about it." Kelsi lied. Mrs. Evans sighed in relief.

"Well I'm going shopping. Wanna come?" Sharpay almost said yes. Then she remembered Kelsi's "situation".

"No, ma'am." Her mother nodded and left. They turned back to Kelsi.

They just looked at her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you. I knew you would judge me. But Sharpay I thought you'd understand." Kelsi stood up.

"Wait Kelsi! We weren't judging you! We just thought that you'd be the last one of us. But you're the first, congrats.' Gabriella said.

"First of all congrats? I didn't win an award. And second, I wasn't the first, right Pay-pay?" Everyone looked at Sharpay. Sharpay stared at the rug.

"Thanks Kels." She looked at the carpet again. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Sharpay, come off it. That carpet is not that damn interesting! Tell them! So I won't be the only freak here!" Kelsi started to cry.

"Kelsi you aren't a freak! You're sure as hell braver than most of us." Gabriella looked pointedly at Sharpay.

"A few weeks ago, Zeke. After the talent show. We were so caught up with everything and one kiss led to…" Sharpay started crying. Kelsi muttered something. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. You asked me not to say anything, but I did anyways." The two girls hugged.

"So anyways, Kelsi. How was it?" Kelsi snorted at Taylor's question.

"Sharpay doesn't want to know and plus I'm not telling you. Nosy." She said. Taylor stuck out her tongue.

"Why do you wanna know?" Gabriella asked.

"So I can know if my first time was be-"She quickly put her hands over her mouth. "I did not say that." Martha sighed.

"Okay let's make this easier. Who in this room has already lost their 'V-card'?"

"V-card?" Kelsi giggled.

"That's what my friend Mia used to say in 6th grade." Martha said.

"Martha, we're almost 12th graders." Sharpay couldn't but laugh.

"Whatever will you just raise your hand?" Martha asked annoyed. Slowly Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay and Martha raised their hands. Gabi gave them her most innocent face.

"She is so lying." Taylor said.

"I am not! I'm waiting." Gabi said.

"Gabs, you told me last week Troy stayed over three times while your mom was away. Are you expecting us to believe you two behaved?" Taylor had an amused smile in her face.

"Yes. We are not animals." Gabi then started to laugh uncontrollably. "I lied. Once last Friday." Taylor looked triumphant.

"So you were first! That takes the pressure off of me! Moving on. Did you use protection?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes." Gabi, Sharpay, Martha, and Kelsi said. Taylor looked down.

"No, Taylor. Please tell me you didn't forget." Gabi put her face in her hands. "You out of all us. The smartest one." Taylor sighed.

"Gabi I get it. It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone." She lied.

"Just answer this. When?" Sharpay asked.

"Last week. Saturday." Kelsi gasped.

"You told me you were sick. Bad Ms. McKessie." Taylor grinned sheepishly. Then Gabi jumped up.

"Taylor did you get your period yet?" Taylor fake gasped. Gabriella mistook it for shock.

"Wait, umm…yes. Wait but that was before we did it! Oh my god! What have I done?" She lied again.

"Tay, chill. That doesn't mean anything yet. Your next one is in…?" Sharpay motioned for her to continue.

"Three days. I can't wait that long!" Taylor whined.

"Okay let's go get a test. But we have to agree to let Taylor tell Chad if she is, _Sharpay_." Gabriella said to the grinning Sharpay. Sharpay stuck out her tongue.

"Let's go!" Kelsi said. They all grabbed their bags and left the house in Sharpay's car. While they drove to the store, they were very quiet. Everyone was thinking about how this would change their lives if it was positive.

_My parents would probably say she's a bad influence and we wouldn't be allowed to hang out. _Kelsi thought and sighed.

_She'd probably drop out of school to take care of the babies. Did I say babies? I meant baby! _Gabriella thought.

_What will the boys say? Oh I forgot I can't tell them. Spoil sports. Oh I hope she is pregnant! I can take care of the baby! I'll tell them stories about our fabulous life in high school! And dress it up! In pink! _Sharpay squealed in excitement. Everyone looked at her briefly but soon went back to their own thoughts.

_I can teach the baby to dance! _Martha thought.

_What if I'm pregnant? Chad will hate me! _Taylor thought. Then they pulled up to the drug store a few moments later. Sharpay parked but no one got out. They sat there before Kelsi spoke up.

"You know condoms aren't 100 protective so anyone of us could be pregnant." Everyone groaned at this. Of course they all knew this but they hadn't wanted to put any thought into it. Now they had to.

"Well we should go in." Martha said quietly. They all agreed mentally and got out of the car. They walked into the store and went straight to that particular isle. They were faced with many different boxes and types. It was like buying your first bra. You didn't want to be seen doing it but you had to buy it. Sharpay grabbed a box.

"How do you know which one is better?" Gabriella asked looking over Sharpay's shoulder.

"Maybe we should ask someone." Kelsi said.

"No! We'll just buy one of each." Taylor said quickly. She probably would die if someone saw her. Everyone agreed and grabbed a couple of boxes. They started to walk to the nearest checkout, when Gabriella spotted 5 familiar faces walk in the store.

"Guys that's the guys!" Everyone looked at her confused. "Our boyfriends just walked in!" Everyone gasped. Sharpay pulled out her credit card.

"Charge it! And fast!" She grabbed her credit card and the big bag and started to run out the door. But Sharpay, of course, was wearing heels that attracted attention.

"Sharpay? Gabi? Taylor? Kelsi? Martha? Why are you here? And what's in the bag?" Troy said from behind them. The girls turned around, caught.

"Hey boys. What brings you to this store?" Kelsi said trying to change the subject.

"No, no. Don't change the subject. What did you buy?" Chad reached for the bag. Taylor snatched it and the girls ran out into the parking lot. The boys chased them all the way to Sharpay's car. The other girls jumped in but Sharpay stood outside.

"Leave us alone. We don't want you to see it. It's a surprise." Sharpay Evans must have been one hell of an actor because she fooled everyone, even herself.

"Okay, but if we don't get a surprise tonight we will keep asking about it." Zeke warned.

"Yeah whatever." Sharpay said getting in the car. They drove off. When they pulled up to Sharpay's house, they had to quickly hide the bag because Mrs. Evans came outside.

"Gabriella, dear! Your mother called! She said that she is leaving for New York tonight and staying until Friday. Do you have somewhere to stay or are you staying home alone?" She said this all in one breath so Gabriella had to listen very closely.

"Umm… I could stay at Troy's." She said uncertainly.

"Nonsense, darling! You are to stay here! Your mother wouldn't want you to stay at Troy's would she? And besides, i saw the way your house looked. Who would dare stay there if they had a choice?" Gabriella looked at Sharpay for help.

"Well mom, since Gabi's staying here we should go get the rest of her things. We'll be back soon." She started up the car. Mrs. Evans waved goodbye and they drove off to Gabi's.

"Thanks Shar." Gabriella said.

"No problem Gabs. I wanted out of there just as much as you did. I swear she's on something. She didn't have to say that. It's not like everyone is rich like us." Gabriella gasped. "What?" Sharpay glanced at her.

"I just felt a sharp pain in my back." The others gasped. Gabriella eyes widened. "You don't think…"

"Hurry to Gabi's!" Kelsi said.

"I can be pregnant! I just can't!" Gabriella said the whole drive.

"Gabi! Shut up! You are being so annoying! Just a little pain doesn't mean you're pregnant! Someone as smart as you should know that! Goodness!" Taylor yelled.

"So you're saying I'm stupid now? Then why are we friends?" Gabriella turned around to the backseat to face Taylor. Sharpay was about to say something because she didn't want any friendships ruined but Taylor was quicker.

"Because we're gonna be friends through whatever." She said matter-of-factly. The others sighed because they thought Taylor was gonna say something stupid.

"Good answer." Gabriella said grumpily.

"What the hell? I just said something nice and all you can say is "Good answer?" What is wrong with you?" Taylor said. Gabriella sighed.

"I'm sorry Tay. I just…I need to tell you guys something." Just then Sharpay pulled up to Gabi's house. "Let's go in." They piled out of Sharpay only-made-for-two-people car and went into Gabi's house, carefully concealing the bag in case neighbors were watching. Gabriella locked the door. "Kay guys, first I need to take a test. Then I'll tell you." They nodded and handed her the bag. Once Gabriella was in the bathroom, they all started getting on Taylor.

"Taylor what the hell was that? I've never seen you get mad like that before." Sharpay said.

"Well I did." Taylor said.

"Why are you two so moody?" Kelsi asked.

"Gabriella's moody not me." Taylor argued.

"Did you just hear yourself?" Kelsi shot back. Gabriella came downstairs.

"Guys! Do you wanna know?" She asked. They nodded. "Well it's negative." They cheered. "But I have to tell you something." The seriousness in her voice made them stop cheering. "I…I…well…"

"Gabi!" Taylor started.

"Taylor shut up! I'm…no we're…sick of you! Let her finish." Kelsi yelled. She mumbled "Inpatient" under her breath.

"Uh…thanks Kelsi. Could you go get me some water?" Gabriella asked. She didn't want Kelsi to hear what she was gonna say now that she had seen her newfound temper.

"Sure." As soon as Kelsi went into kitchen Gabriella started talking quickly.

"Okay don't tell Kelsi but I....kissed Ryan." She lied. They heard a crash and turned around. They looked at the girl on the floor. "Oh my god! Kelsi are you okay?" Kelsi looked at Gabriella like she was stupid.

"Oh now you care about my feelings? I heard you! You kissed Ryan!" She yelled at Gabriella.

"WHAT?" Everyone turned to the door to the door to see the boys standing there. They all looked mad but Troy and Ryan were the worst.

"Gabs! You know that was an accident! You said you weren't gonna say anything about it." Ryan saw the look in her eyes so he lied along with her. At Ryan's word accident they calmed down.

"Gabi can we talk, privately?" Troy asked. She nodded fearfully. They went upstairs to Gabi's room. "Gabi don't look so scared. I'm not gonna hurt you." He chuckled. Gabriella's face softened. "I just wanna know the truth." She nodded.

"Well you know the night that we…that we broke up?"

"Yeah you dumped me by singing. Harsh." She giggled.

"Anyways after I got home Ryan stopped by and comforted me. I was feeling very vulnerable so I leaned over and kissed him."

**Flashback**

_Gabriella ran into the house in tears. Her mom had seen what had happened with Troy so she left Gabriella alone. A little later there was a knock on the door. Ms. Montez opened the door. It was Ryan._

_"Hello Ryan."_

_"Hello Ms. Montez. I heard about Troy and Gabriella. Can I see Gabi?" Ms. Montez was hesitant._

_"I don't know…"_

_"Ryan?" Gabriella's said from the top of the stairs. "Umm…you can come in. as long as you alone." Ms. Montez stepped aside and let him in. The two went upstairs to Gabriella's room._

_"Hey Gabs. Are you okay?" Ryan asked._

_"Honestly I feel unimportant. Troy promised me that we'd spend summer together but then he cast me aside to sing with Sharpay. I feel a little bit better though after I yelled at Sharpay." Ryan laughed._

_"You yelled at my sister? Please say you pushed her into the pool?" Gabriella grinned. _

_"No but I wanted to." She looked down again, the frown reappearing on her face. Ryan hated his sister for the trouble she had caused._

_"Hey don't think about him. Tomorrow's a new day. Don't think about the past." Gabriella looked up._

_"Thanks Ry." They hugged. Gabriella pulled back and kissed him. Ryan pulled back. "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking."_

_"It's okay. Let's just promise never to talk about it again." Gabriella nodded._

_"I promise." But like rules, all promises were meant to be broken._

**End of Flashback**

Troy gasped playfully. "Gabriella Montez broke a promise!"

Gabriella hit him. Then she smiled. "Let's go for a secret walk."

"A secret walk?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah while we walk, we tell our secrets. And I mean real secrets. I'll start now. You're my first boyfriend." She looked down.

"Hey, you're my first real girlfriend, too." Gabriella looked up.

"Lunkhead basketball captain, say what?" Troy nodded. "Wow."

"Well we should go on that walk." They stood up and walked downstairs. Ryan didn't look at Gabriella but everyone else did. "Stare much?" Gabi giggled. "We are going for a walk. You guys can leave or you can stay. But stay out of my room (cough-Taylor-cough) my kitchen (cough-Boys-cough) and my closet. Sharpay." Everyone laughed.

"Why didn't you cough when you said my name?" Sharpay asked.

"Didn't feel like it. Anyways my diary has a password on it, in Chinese, so you won't be able to read that. And Chad?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Try not to break anything." They laughed.

"Come on Gabs. We're not children. Except Chad maybe. So leave. But you have to be back by 12:00." Zeke said.

"Right." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "How about you guys just don't touch anything and we come back when we feel like it." She glared at them daring them to say something. Sharpay wasn't scared.

"What is your problem? You've had an attitude all day." Gabriella glared at Sharpay before bursting into tears. "Gabi? I'm sorry. Don't cry."

"I-it's not that. The test wasn't negative. At least the first one I took wasn't." The boys looked at the crying girl.

"What test?" Jason asked.

"Do you want them to leave and you tell us?" Martha asked.

"No. They should know." Gabriella took a deep breath and started.

"The first two were positive and the second two were negative."

Wait. You had three extras? I only gave you one." Kelsi said.

"I had a few in my bathroom after what Kelsi said in the car."

"Wait. Are you guys talking about pregnancy tests?" Troy asked.

"How did you know?" Taylor asked.

"Negative. Positive. Bathrooms. How could you not know?" Troy said like it was the easiest thing in the world. "Does this mean anyone of you guys could be pregnant?"

"Well not me." Taylor said quietly. "I lied."

"Taylor I told you that your virginity nothing to be ashamed of." Chad said.

"I lied too." Sharpay said. "Everyone had seemed so happy that I felt left out." Soon all the girls were crying. The boys didn't know why but they comforted them anyways.

"So only Gabi took a test? And Sharpay and Taylor are still virgins?" Jason asked. Martha nodded and Sharpay and Taylor glared. "Then Kelsi and you should go take one." He said ignoring their looks.

"Actually, I think we should just go to a doctor's office because remember my tests." Gabriella said. The girls nodded. "Well I still wanna go for a walk. Anyone else want to come?" Only Troy said yes. They decided that Troy and Gabriella should talk alone. The two soon left. Everyone got bored quickly.

"Hey let's go through Gabi's room." Kelsi said. Sharpay giggled.

"You are one nosy person." She said.

"Says the nosiest girl in the room." Sharpay grinned.

"Wait if I'm the nosiest girl who's the nosiest boy?"

"It's a tie in-between Ryan and Chad." Taylor said.

"HEY!" Chad said.

"Let's go check Gabi's room now." Ryan said impatiently.

"Ryan wins." Kelsi muttered. The girls giggled and went up the stairs. They opened Gabriella's door. "Wow. She's a neat freak." Kelsi said admiring the amazingly clean room.

"Except under her bed. There are, at least, three shoe boxes under here." Sharpay said her head under Gabriella's bed.

"Sharpay, pull them out." Zeke said impatiently. Sharpay got out from under the bed with three boxes.

"Their marked." Taylor said, examining the boxes. They were marked _**Books, Pictures, and Songs and Poems.** The box marked Songs and Stories caught Taylor's eye. While everyone was look at Gabi's picture album, she opened the box. There were eight songs; Psychic, Don't Talk, Say Ok, Gone With The Wind, Come Back to Me, Never Underestimate a Girl, Rock star and Set It Off. Taylor read all of the songs and she decided that her favorite was Come Back to Me. She reread the intro._

_Ha, ha._

_Y'all need to get ready to hear,_

_The unbelievable, indescribable,_

_Gabriella Montez! Baby Brie!_

She liked the name Gabriella had given herself. She scanned down the page to the spoken verse.

_You know you miss your Baby Brie._

_And I can see that you think about me._

_So why do you act like you don't care?_

_Like all this love between us isn't there._

_I know that you're upset._

_I know I did you wrong._

_I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused._

_But in the end it all comes down to just one thing._

_Just you and me._

_So I sing (Baby come back)._

She picked up the song Rock Star (Prima J). It was very funny. It was like she was saying that she was better than everyone else. Say Ok was about how she didn't know if the boy was good enough and how she wanted to get to know him better. Taylor put down the songs and picked up the only poem that Gabriella had written. It was called Honesty. Taylor felt tears fall down her face as she read.

_I see you there in front of me-_

_Your face, your hand, your eyes._

_I hear you talk, I hear you tell,_

_Your hopes, your dreams, your lies._

_I walked with you a sunlight trail,_

_Together hand in hand._

_Then twilight came, and you were gone,_

_And now alone I stand._

_The woods are cold, the trees are black,_

_The dark is closing in._

_And you have gone away from me,_

_Your faultless light has dimmed._

_Betrayal is an empty space,_

_Raw night, cold room, alone._

_And no one can redeem your face,_

_Sweet knight, safe light, you're gone._

The poem was dated the day that Troy and Gabriella broke up the first time. It had been her and Chad's fault! Taylor wiped the tears off her face before anyone noticed and put the papers back in the box. She stood up.

"Guys, we should go downstairs. They'll be back soon and we don't want Gabs to catch us." They put everything back and went downstairs and sat down. No sooner than they sat down, did the door open.

"Hey guys. How did you spend your time?" Gabriella asked cheerfully. Her and Troy must have worked things out.

"Truth or Dare." They all were surprised that they all had thought of the same lie.

"Well I'm going home." Kelsi said quickly. Zeke told her he would take her, Jason, and Martha home. Troy was driving Taylor and Chad home and Gabriella was going to the Evans's.

"Why are you staying over the Evans's?" Troy asked.

"Mom isn't coming home until Friday and Mrs. Evans insisted that I stay over until then." Troy nodded. Gabriella went upstairs and packed her bag while everyone else got ready to leave. While she was packing, someone came into the room. It was Taylor. She looked ready to laugh. "What's up Tay?"

"Nothing Baby Brie." It took Gabriella a second to register what Taylor had said.

"How. Did. You. Find. Out?" Gabriella said through clenched teeth.

"Gabi, don't be mad. We lied and we were up here. Everyone else was looking at your pictures and I was the only one who looked through your songs and poems box. They were great by the way." Gabriella smiled shyly.

"They weren't great. They were okay. Did you read my poem too?" She asked.

"Yeah. That was wonderful and so very sad." Taylor hesitated before asking the next question. "Who was it for?"

"Troy. Back when you and Chad made that stupid plan to break us up." She looked at Taylor.

"What can I say? He talked and I listened. Or I tried to. I had the chance to work with him and I did. He was so cute." She smiled.

"Was?" Gabriella grinned playfully at Taylor.

"I meant is!" Taylor defended. They continued to talk about Gabriella's songs and poems while finished packing. Chad came upstairs. He heard Taylor talking so he stopped outside the door.

"So it goes: Sometimes I feel his love, sometimes I don't. There's times when he proves it, and times when he won't. It's time I know the deal 'bout how he truly feels. I guess what's killing me is just not knowing?" Chad didn't hear Gabriella's response or how the words had rhymed. He thought Taylor was talking about him. Being the bushy-haired, lunkhead basketball player he was, he though Taylor didn't love him. He opened the door and told them everyone was ready to go. But when he opened the door the girls were hunched over a piece of paper. He got close enough to see it. At the top it said **Psychic **and then the same exact words Taylor had said. He noticed at the top it said by Gabriella Maria Montez. He realized it was a song that Gabriella had written. Taylor and Gabriella felt him breathing on the backs of their necks. They turned around and Gabriella hid it under her pillow.

"Oh it's only Chad. He can't read anyway." The girls snickered. Chad looked down. "Chad I was kidding. Why do you always have to take it like that?"

"Because Taylor, it hurts when people say those things. It hurts most from you because I thought that you loved me. I guess you don't." Taylor watched him walk away.

"I really think I hurt his feelings." She said.

"Ya think?" Gabriella said sarcastically. Taylor stood up.

"I'm gonna go apologize. I'll do it in the car on the way home." Gabriella nodded and grabbed her bag. "Hey Tay? How many did you read?"

"Just Say Ok, Rockstar and Come Back To Me. The rest I jus read the titles." Happy with her answer, they walked downstairs.

"What's up with Chad?" Ryan asked.

"I just need to talk to him. Where is he?" Taylor asked.

"He left." Ryan said.

"And you let him? He lives 16 blocks from here!"

"Taylor! Calm down. We'll go after him." Troy and Taylor said goodbye and went out to the car. Everyone else stayed around a little while longer before to Sharpay's car and Zeke's car and going their separate ways.

With Troy and Taylor

They drove four blocks before finally spotting Chad. He was sitting on the bench around the corner from Taylor's house with his head in his hands and his basketball next to him. Troy pulled over and let Taylor out.

"I'll walk home." Troy nodded and drove away. "Chad." She started softly.

"Go away." He said not bothering to look up.

"No! Chad can you please talk to me? I wish I could know what made you think I didn't love you." She sat down. He looked up.

"Well for one we are always arguing. And when I talk to you I don't feel nervous like I should. You know, scared that I will say something wrong." She nodded.

"Chad everyone argues. Did you remember Troy and Gabriella last week? They were arguing over the bill. They broke up for two and a half hours." She giggled. "And you don't have to feel nervous. That just means that you don't know me well enough to know what ticks me off." She hugged him. "Since your house is another twelve blocks, let's go to my house." He nodded and they walked home. They walked in the house. Chad sat his ball on the table.

"Where are your parents?" He said.

"Hawaii. For two more days. Do you want the couch or my sister's room?" She realized what she said. "Did I just ask you if you wanted to sleep in my twelve year old sister's room? You can have the couch or… you can sleep with me. And don't make jokes." She added looking at his face.

"Couch."

"My bad for asking. I meant you have to sleep in my room to protect me from monsters." She grinned.

"Taylor's afraid of monsters?"

"Only when you're here." She kissed him.

"Let me call my mom." He picked up his phone. "Mom? I'm staying at Taylor's because her parents aren't home. I promise. You wanna talk to her too? Fine." Taylor giggled and grabbed the phone. She wasn't nervous because she had spoken to Chad's parents plenty of times.

"Hello Mrs. Danforth. Yes don't worry we aren't going to do anything. I'm too smart? Well, if you say so. Goodbye." Taylor hung up.

"What did she say?" Chad asked.

"That nothing better happen to me or she would kill you. And she loves you.""She would kill me? Well I guess I'd better keep you safe for my own protection." He smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist. She leaned in to kiss him but pulled back. "What?" He asked. She pointed outside the window. The rest of the gang was outside, staring at them. Taylor went and opened the door.

"Why shouldn't I call the police on you nosy teenagers?" She playfully asked.

"Because you won't want us to call your mom and tell her what you were doing." Sharpay grinned. Taylor stepped aside to let them in.

"Why are you here?" Taylor asked.

"Because Ryan was missing Kelsi and Gabriella was missing Troy." Sharpay said.

"You forgot to mention that you were missing Zeke." Ryan said. Sharpay stuck out her tongue.

"Well why are you _here?_" Taylor asked.

"Because everyone eventually met up and you were the only two left out. So we came here and we saw you two kissing through the window." Gabriella explained.

"We were not. You interrupted us." Taylor said.

"Well as much fun as this was could you go home? We were busy." Chad said. Taylor giggled.

"You're boyfriend is rude." Troy said.

"That's because the best taught him." Gabriella whispered.

"And you taught me!" Taylor said in a fake voice.

"Because Sharpay taught me!" Gabriella giggled.

"And I learned from…Darbus!" They all laughed. Soon everyone was laughing and making jokes about Ms. Darbus. They soon got bored of that and sat in a circle. "Truth or Dare?" Everyone except Taylor and Chad agreed.

"I dare you all to go home. I need sleep!" Taylor whined.

"If we leave you still won't go to sleep." Gabriella teased.

"Hey at least I don't sleep with a teddy bear named W-"

"We're leaving!" Gabriella proceeded to pull Troy, who grabbed Ryan and Kelsi, who grabbed Sharpay and Zeke, who grabbed Jason and Martha, and ran out the door.

"What is her bear's name?" Chad asked.

"Wild-_bear_. Get it? Wildbear instead of Wildcat." She giggled.

"Taylor I love you and your laugh." Taylor smiled. She leaned over and kissed him. Then she pulled back.

"Two things. One-"She ran to the window. The street was clear. "And two." She pulled him upstairs to her room.

"I didn't tell you I love you solely to get you into bed." Chad said.

"I know." He grinned as her lips crashed against his. They made their way to the bed, shedding their clothes on the way. Soon they were together like never before. About twenty minutes later they were both asleep.

The next morning Taylor awoke to an empty bed instead of Chad. On his pillow was a note.

Taylor-

I am sorry but I had to go for an early practice. Coach is evil, I know. The girls should be over by eleven. Don't worry I cleaned up. By the way last night was wonderful. –Chad

Taylor smiled and got out of bed. She quickly got dressed and looked at the clock. It read 10:56. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. When she was done she put it in the sink and sat back down. She suddenly felt sick. _Uh-oh_. She thought before running upstairs to the bathroom. She started throwing up so she didn't hear anyone walk in downstairs.


	3. Now Everyone's Done It

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella, Kelsi, Martha and Sharpay walked into Taylor house.

"Why doesn't she lock her doors?" Gabriella asked.

"Albuquerque is not exactly known for danger." Sharpay said. They all knew that Gabriella had last lived in Cincinnati, Oh, which was very dangerous and full of crime.

"Do you hear something?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah sounds like throwing up." They all ran upstairs to the bathroom. The door was open and they saw Taylor stand up, flush the toilet, and wash her face and hands.

"Taylor are you okay?" Taylor looked up, just noticing her friends.

"I feel fine, just a little queasy." They walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Have you eaten?" Kelsi asked once they had sat down. Taylor nodded.

"Did you and Chad…?" Sharpay asked. Again, Taylor nodded. Sharpay squealed "You could be…"

"I know." Taylor groaned.

"We should make an appointment for us 4 right know." Gabriela suggested. She grabbed the phone and a phone book. She spoke after a minute. "Hola. Mi nombre es Gabriella Montez. Me gustaría pedir hora con doctor Martínez para cuatro miércoles. Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilsen, Martha Cox, y Gabriella Montez. A las 2? Si. Gracias. Adios." _**(Translation: Hi my name is Gabriella Montez. I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Martinez for four on Wednesday. Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilsen, Martha Cox, and Gabriella Montez. At 2? Yes. Thank you. Goodbye.)** She hung up. "Sorry couldn't help myself." She grinned. They all knew that Gabriella spoke English, Spanish, Chinese, and Filipino fluently, but she always surprised them nevertheless. They sat for a while. "Let's do something that will make us forget about all our problems." Gabriella suggested._

"But what? None of us like the same things." Kelsi reminded her.

"Shopping?" Sharpay suggested

"I don't really like to shop, but I do need some new clothes for school." Kelsi said. Everyone agreed. They went out to Sharpay's car. "Wait how are we gonna fit anything in here? We can barely fit."

"Yeah. We can go and buy a car." Sharpay said excitedly.

"Okay Shar, we know you like to shop, but I'm not sure your father will like the fact that you bought a car." Taylor said.

"You have a better idea?" Sharpay challenged.

"No, but-"Gabriella cut her off.

"I do." Gabriella said quietly. She gestured for them to follow her. She led them into the garage. When they walked in they saw a large red van.

"Is it yours?" Martha asked. Gabriella nodded. "Then let's go." Gabriella walked over to a nearby desk and grabbed the keys out of an almost invisible niche. They climbed into the car.

"Wait, I can't drive." She handed the keys to Sharpay who eagerly switched places with Gabriella, so she was in the passenger seat.

"Do you have your license?" Taylor asked once they pulled off. Gabriella nodded. "Then why not?"

Gabriella sighed. "Unpaid parking tickets. And I ran through a few red lights." They laughed. "What?"

"Gabriella you're in trouble with the law?" Taylor asked.

"You could say that. And my mom tried to hide the keys so I couldn't drive. But I found them four months ago." Gabriella grinned.

"When did you get the car?" Sharpay asked.

"Uhh…last year on my sixteenth birthday. Exactly seventeen days before I met Troy." She sighed at the memory.

"Wait you met on New Year's Eve?" Sharpay asked.

"Nice math. But yes, we did. Didn't I tell you?"

"You told me that you guys had met on vacation but never how." Taylor said.

"Well it started with a party, which I didn't want to go to but was forced. Wait aren't those the boys?" She pointed out the window. Sure enough, on a bench sat Troy, Jason, Zeke, Chad _and _Ryan. "I thought they were at practice. But Chad is the only one with a ball and there is no hoop near here." Sharpay pulled over. They got out. They hid behind a tree.

"Hey what am I gonna tell Gabi?" Troy asked.

"The truth." Ryan said. "That you are worried about not getting into U of A."

"What about us? We have to tell our girlfriends too." Chad and the others whined.

"The truth. God." Ryan exclaimed.

"Why aren't you worried?" Troy asked.

"Because me and Kelsi already talked about this."

"How? You've only been going out for a weekend." Chad snickered.

"Well the truth is…" Kelsi jumped out from behind the tree and covered his mouth. Chad screamed at her sudden appearance.

"The truth is overrated." She said. The other girls came out from behind the tree. Chad screamed again.

"Chad shut up!" Taylor said.

"Hi?" Troy said to Gabriella nervously.

"Troy I thought you were getting in there because of your basketball. Do you not remember this summer?" Earlier that summer Troy had played with the Redhawks and they were going to give him a scholarship.

"Well you see I gave that up. I wanted to get in there for something other than basketball." He smiled innocently.

"Troy! What are you going to use? You singing? Because we both know that your grades aren't perfect!" She said sadly realizing that her boyfriend had just given himself less of a chance to get into college.

"And yours are?" He asked the stupidest question ever.

"Damn straight they are!" They all knew that Gabriella swore when she was angry or excited. And she sure wasn't excited.

"Gabi I'm sorry." Troy apologized. She knew whenever he called her Gabi he was being truthful.

"No I'm sorry your decisions are what they are. Your decisions." She smiled sadly.

"No they're _our_ decisions. Every choice I make I think of you first." She kissed him.

While had been arguing, everyone else was betting on their making up.

"We all know that they're gonna make up, but how? " Sharpay asked.

"I bet $15 that Troy's gonna say sorry and something sweet and then they kiss." Ryan said. The girls agreed with him and placed $15 in as well. The other boys just gave the same answer with the events switched.

"He gonna kiss her, say something sweet, apologize and kiss her." They placed in their money in. They looked at the couple, saw Troy apologize, say something sweet and kiss her. The girls yelled yes along with Ryan. They each split they money $9 dollars apiece quickly before the couple noticed. Of course, Gabriella saw.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." They lied.

"Four of you are bad liars. Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, and Jason. And I can get it out of Chad." Troy said.

"Hey!" The mentioned five yelled. Gabriella came up with a quick plan.

"Whatever. Let's just go home. This is boring." She lied. The boys walked the girls to the car. When they saw the red truck they were surprised.

"Sharpay you didn't buy this did you?" Ryan asked.

"No! It's Gabi's." She said. The boys walked around the car, checking it out.

"Nice." Chad said.

"Gabi, when'd you get a car?" Troy asked.

"A few weeks before we met. But I couldn't drive." Gabriella said.

"Yeah because Gabriella ran some red lights and didn't pay her parking tickets." Taylor said. Gabriella looked away innocently.

"Bad girl." Troy laughed.

"Yeah, but you can't do anything about it." She replied cheekily.

"Wanna bet?" He asked.

"Sorry Bolton I don't gamble." She smiled at him. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing. "What?" They were laughing too hard to answer. Chad pointed at the back of her car. Her and Troy walked over. It was her license plate. It read: **BABYG84.**"What's so funny?"

"It sounds like a stripper's name." Chad said in between laughs.

"Are you calling me a stripper?" Gabriella got in his face. Chad ran behind Taylor.

"Sorry."

"Let's go." Sharpay whined. The girls climbed into Gabriella's van, Taylor driving. The boys left soon after in Troy's truck, Jason driving. They reached Gabriella's house and got out. They waited for Gabriella to find her key. She was taking long on purpose.

"Found them!" They walked in. "Let's play truth or dare." They all sat down.

"Me first! Truth or dare, Gabriella." Taylor asked her. Gabriella got scared. This wasn't her plan. She was supposed to go first!

"Uhh…d-dare?" She wanted to change the answer as soon as she saw Taylor's face.

"I dare you to show everyone that box under your bed. I'm sure Kelsi would like them." Taylor grinned.

"Taylor no! That was secret!" Gabriella cried.

"And why would I like it? What is it?" Kelsi asked.

"Do you wanna do it Gabi? Or take another dare?" Taylor asked. Gabriella smiled on the inside. Her pretend anger had made Taylor go soft.

"Another dare."

"I dare you to tell us all your secrets." Gabriella glared.

"Never gonna give up on that box are you?"

"Nope. You have talent and you should let everyone know that."

"Whatever Tay. The box is filled with stuff I wrote. Like songs and poems. And no you can't see them." Kelsi slumped in her chair. "Except Kelsi. I lied about…my moving here. Well partially. My mom did get transferred here but we left because of me. She asked to move that time. I was getting too… never mind. I can't tell you. Dare or no dare." They nodded. This was the only time she would get away with it.

"Okay Gabi. Pick someone." Taylor said.

"I pick Kelsi. Truth or dare?" Kelsi knew she was stuck either way.

"Truth."

"Okay. What did you mean earlier?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Oh right. "The truth is overrated." She mocked Kelsi.

"Uhh…that the truth is overrated?"

"What is the truth? If you don't tell Ryan will. He seems to know."

"Okay. The truth is…me and Ryan have been secretly seeing each other since the triple win. I pretended to like Jase so Sharpay wouldn't find out. He even told their pianist to quit." Kelsi looked down.

"Wait you lied so I wouldn't find out? Why?" Sharpay asked.

"You were evil, self-centered, and…wait, didn't you say that you use to read Ryan's diary? If you did wouldn't you know that?" Kelsi looked at Sharpay. Ryan looked at Sharpay. Sharpay looked at her nails.

"I…I lied to make Martha feel better."

"Oh, I know I just wanted you to tell everybody else." They laughed.

"Okay go Kels."

"Okay Chad. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He grinned proudly.

"I dare you to tell Taylor what you told Troy about her last week." Chad looked at Kelsi.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"Troy told Gabriella and Big Mouth Brie told Shar and I overheard." Gabriella gasped at the new nickname.

"Troy!" Chad said.

"Gabi!" Troy groaned.

"Uh…Kelsi?" They laughed.

"Well what did you say?" Taylor asked worriedly.

"That I always had liked you since you hit me in preschool for stealing your cookies." He grinned sheepishly.

"Aww." Taylor said. She kissed him.

"Maybe we should go to sleep now." Sharpay said. She was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Oh but there's more turns to go around. It wouldn't be fair, now would it?" Chad grinned. Sharpay shook her head. "Well then. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay how many boys have you kissed in your life?" Sharpay glared. "Come on. I sure Gabriella would be interested."

"Chad shut up! Leave her alone." Gabriella said. She knew where this was going.

"But-"

"But nothing! Give her another." Taylor said. Chad knew better than to argue with Taylor.

"Okay. How old are you and Ryan? And we want the truth."

"What do you mean? We are eighteen."She asked.

"Liar." Troy said.

"Almost nineteen." She looked at their faces. "Troy truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Gabriella that what you loss." Gabriella looked at Troy.

"What did you lose?"

"Hey I lost it and I don't remember what I lost." He chuckled.

"Not funny." She looked at Sharpay. "What did he lose?"

"That list." Sharpay said.

"Blonde-haired witch, say what?"

"Why do you talk like that?" Chad asked.

"I picked it up in California."

"California?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah this girl used to live in Texas. Her name was Miley or something. She always seemed to be hiding something." Gabriella said.

"Back to Troy! Aren't you mad?" Sharpay asked.

"Wait what list?" Gabriella asked.

"I heard Troy and Chad talking yesterday. Troy said that he lost a list that Gabriella gave him." Sharpay said.

"No I said I lost the list I made for Gabriella. It was a list of stuff I wanted to ask her." Troy explained.

"Oh the one we made after our secret walk." Gabriella remembered.

**Flashback**

_Troy and Gabriella left Gabriella's house. They were hoping that everyone would stay out of her stuff. They walked to the park and sat down under a tree._

_"Okay you go first." Gabriella said._

_"Okay. What do you wanna know?" Troy asked. Gabriella shifted nervously._

_"How many girls have you kissed since I started going to East High?" Troy sighed._

_"Two. One was an accident and one was a dare." Gabriella nodded._

_"Care to elaborate?"_

_"Well I kissed Sharpay on a dare because the team dared me. And I kissed a cheerleader on accident when I was walking and I fell and our lips touched." Gabriella smiled at the truth. "So what about you. What don't I know?"_

_"I don't know. You tell me." Gabriella grinned._

_"Okay why did you really move here?" Her smile fell._

_"I wish I could tell you. But I'm not ready. Sorry." She looked down._

_"Hey, hey. Look at me. It's alright. Just tell me when you are ready." She nodded._

_"Let's make a list of stuff we wanna know about each other." She smiled._

_"Did I ever tell you that I absolutely love your smile?" He grinned._

_"Only every time I do it." He kissed her._

_"I love your kisses." She said._

_"And I love you." He realized what he said. "I mean…I mean… I mean I love you. If you don't feel that way yet it-"She cut him off by kissing him._

_"I love you too." He kissed her. They stood up and walked home, stealing kisses on the way. When they reached her door Troy stopped her._

_"They can wait." He kissed her. She pulled back._

_"I wanna make sure that they didn't break anything." Before he could protest she pulled him inside._

**End of Flashback**

Gabriella put her head in Troy's lap.

"So you're not mad at him?" Sharpay asked. When Gabriella's response was negative Sharpay pouted.

"Okay Jason, truth or dare?" Troy asked.

"Truth."

"I got nothing." Troy said.

"This game is getting boring anyways. Hey let's go to Troy's house." Gabriella said.

"Yeah but before that let's get some ice cream." Troy said. They all agreed and got into each car. Taylor, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi and Gabriella in her van and everyone else piled into Troy's truck. They drove towards Troy's house first. They stopped and everyone except Gabriella got out.

"Come on, Gabs." Troy begged. Gabriella shook her head.

"You promised me ice cream." She pouted. She was trying not to laugh.

"I'll get your ice cream later. Just come on." Gabriella pressed her face against the window and puffed out her cheeks. "Very attractive Gabriella. You look like a frog." She pretended to be mad. "Okay then I'll get you out myself." She tried to lock the doors but Troy was faster. He opened the door and pulled her out. In less than two seconds she was over his shoulder.

"TROY BOLTON! I AM IN A DRESS! PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled.

"Nope. Shoulda thought about that before you decided to make frog faces." He said.

"Alright then. You want it? You got it." She started trying to kick his face. He kept dodging her kicks. "Okay I'm telling your mother."

"Ha-ha I'm very scared." They walked into his house, everyone else behind them, trying not to laugh. Mrs. Bolton popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Lucille can you tell your son to put me down?" Gabriella said.

"Troy put her down! She is in a dress." Lucille Bolton glared at him. After Gabriella was on her feet, she looked behind them. "Hello everyone."

"Hello Ms. Bolton." They said.

"Call me Lucille, all of you." They smiled. "Would anyone like some cookies?" They all followed her into the kitchen. She handed them a plate of cookies. "So Troy, why were carrying Gabriella?"

"Yeah Troy. Why were you carrying me? I'm sure Lucille will love this." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah she will." He smiled at her. "Mom, Gabriella was making frog faces at me, so I had no choice. Plus she wouldn't get out of the car." Gabriella gasped.

"Okay tell her why I wouldn't get out." She grinned.

"Because I promised her ice cream." He looked down. Her smile faded.

"Don't look so sad. I don't need ice cream." He looked up.

"Gotcha!" She hit his arm. He faked hurt. "Mom are you just gonna let her hit me?"

"Yep." She smiled at Gabriella. They all continued talking until Gabriella gasped. "What's wrong?" Gabriella smiled and shook her head. Lucille went back to talking to everyone else. The cookies were long gone. As soon as they had turned around Gabriella grabbed Troy's ear.

"Your mother is right here. Stop it before I tell her what you said about her last weekend." Troy immediately stopped rubbing Gabriella's thighs.

"Honey why are you holding Troy's ear?" Lucille asked. Gabriella let go of his ear.

"No reason." She smiled at Lucille. Lucille shook her head and smiled.

"What was he doing?" Gabriella smiled. Lucille knew her son all too well.

"Touching me and being-"Troy put his hand over her mouth.

"I didn't do anything. She's lying."

"Somehow I don't believe that." Lucille said. Troy pouted. "What else was he doing, dear?" Gabriella smiled evilly.

"Gabi! Mom, don't listen to her! She's evil! Look at that evil smile!" Gabriella looked at him.

"Oh I'm evil am I? I'll remember that." Troy looked at his friends. They snickered.

"Come on let's go get your ice cream." He said.

"Okay but you're still not off the hook, basketball boy." She leaned over so only he could hear. "You won't be getting any for a while."

"I can handle that." He said.

"Please." She said sarcastically. Only the girls knew what Gabriella had said. They giggled.

"Wanna bet?" He said.

"I don't gamble. But I will today because you're gonna lose." They all laughed.

"Keep thinking that Montez." Troy said. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Taylor.

"Never underestimate a girl!" They both giggled. Troy pouted. Lucille laughed at them.

"Troy stop pouting. You look like a fish."

"So when's Coach gonna be home?" Chad asked.

"I don't know I'll call him." Lucille got up and went to into the living room. As soon as she left, Gabriella hit Troy on the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"I just remembered that you are an idiot." The boys snickered and they got hit as well. Lucille came back in.

"He'll be home in an hour. By the way, Troy, I cleaned your room. Took me three hours. And Gabi, sweetie, you left a few things in there. Just stuff for when you sleep over. And some stuff I didn't know you had." She added. Gabriella turned a bright red. Troy did too. Everyone else laughed.

"Anyways, Baby G, I need to get home." Sharpay said.

"It's Gabriella, Pay-pay. And you need to get your car first, so I think we should head back to my house."

"How did all of you get here? Not all in Troy's truck?" Lucille asked.

"No Gabriella has a car. But she can't drive it." Troy said.

"Don't you have your license?" Lucille asked.

"She has unpaid parking tickets." Troy said.

"Snitch." Gabriella said under her breath.

"Tease." He said. She turned to him.

"Jerk." He looked in her eyes.

"Freaky math girl." She stuck her tongue out.

"Lunkhead basketball boy." He opened his mouth. Lucille saw the word his mouth was about to say so she stopped him.

"Kids." Lucille said. They smiled at her. "Now you should be going." Everyone else headed outside but Troy and Gabriella stayed back. Troy went up to his room to grab Gabriella's things and Gabriella helped Lucille clean up. "Gabriella, I'm going to just come right out with this. Are you and Troy having sex?" Gabriella bit her lip. Not wanting to lie, she nodded. "Good." Gabriella laughed. "I mean, I didn't want you teasing him and leaving him alone. You've been teasing him since you got here. But please tell me that you I won't be expecting grandchildren soon." Gabriella smiled.

"No worries, we use protection and I even have an appointment on Wednesday." Lucille nodded. They finished putting the dishes away. "You know, I feel unusually comfortable when I talk with you about this. You're like my second mother." Lucille placed a hand over her heart and they hugged. Troy walked in.

"I wanna hug." He looked at Gabriella.

"Admit defeat and you got it." She grinned.

"Never." He crossed his arms.

"Then no hugs from me." She grinned again. They said goodbye to Lucille and walked outside. Gabriella got in back of her car. But before they could drive off, Troy opened the door again. He handed Gabriella her stuff.

"What is that?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella quickly sat on it.

"Nothing."

"Does it have anything to with the stuff you left over his house?" Gabriella refused to answer. When she turned around to look out the window, Taylor grabbed it.

"Got it! Gabriella Marie Montez! Did you seriously buy this? And wear it?"

"No Kelsi gave it to me and I just keep it for decoration." Gabriella said sarcastically. She tried to snatch the red lingerie from Taylor.

"I'm sure your mother would love to know how you spend your money." Taylor said passing it to Kelsi who was in the front seat. Kelsi waved it in front of Gabriella's face. Sharpay stopped the car.

"How would she find out? She's in New York until Friday. That's four days from now." Taylor pointed. In the drive was a very angry looking Ms. Montez. "Taylor, don't tell her. She looks mad already." Taylor nodded and they all got out. Everyone except Gabriella got into Sharpay's car and left. "Hi Mom."

"What is this about a doctor's appointment on Wednesday? I come back to my hotel to find a message saying that they need my consent for a test. And do you wanna know what my favorite part was? That it's a pregnancy clinic! Why didn't you tell me?" They walked into the house. Ms. Montez took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. It's just very surprising to find out that your only daughter may be pregnant." Gabriella. Who was close to tears, hugged her mother. "Gabriella, please just tell me why there are appointments for four?" Gabriella bit her lip. "Sharpay, Martha, Taylor and you?" Gabriella shook her head.

"No. Martha, Kelsi, Taylor and me. Sharpay's still innocent." Ms. Montez looked surprised.

"Kelsi? The quiet one? And Taylor? How 'bout that? I never thought I would ever see this day. Since you were little, I had always saw you working, too busy for a family." She looked down and added," Like me."

"Aww, Mom, you are a wonderful mother. I'm glad you have such a successful job." They hugged again.

"Gabriella I just realized. That car. I know I hid those keys. And are you not supposed to be driving?"

"I found the keys a long time ago and Shar and Taylor were driving." Gabriella confessed.

"And that license plate?"

"I'll get it changed. But what's the big deal?"

"Baby G sounds like a stripper's name."

"But Baby V and Baby A don't?" Ms. Montez shook her head. "Okay I'll change it to Briella. Or T'sElla. Yeah T'sElla." She walked up to her room and sat on the bed. She opened a book and started to read. About twenty minutes and four chapters later, she heard a thump on her balcony. She smiled but didn't put the book down. "Hello Romeo." That was what she called Troy every time he did that.

"Hello Juliet. I was told that you were in trouble and I came to save you." He sat on her bed.

"Well one, you're too late and, two, why don't you use the front door?" She put her book down.

"Because there was a big, fire-breathing dragon guarding the premises." She fake gasped.

"I'm telling mother that you called her a dragon."

"WH-What? Gabi, I didn't mean-"She laughed.

"Chill, I was kidding." He made a face and grabbed her book. "Troy that's mean!" He stood up and walked backwards. She chased him. "That's really mean!" They both stopped running when Ms. Montez opened the door.

"Hi Maria." Troy said. Maria smiled.

"Hello Troy. Gabriella may I talk to you?" Gabriella nodded.

"Be right back Romeo."

"Don't be long Juliet." She giggled and followed her mother out the door.

"What was with the names?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Since he uses the balcony a lot so that's what I call him." Gabriella explained.

"You seem so happy with him. I just wanted to ask you something. How many times have you two…"

"Only once. And we used protection. Mom don't worry I know how to take care of myself." Gabriella said.

"I know. Whatever happened to the Gabriella that always came home from school, ate did her homework, and then went to bed. The one who thought boys had cooties." Gabriella smiled softly.

"Well Sharpay pushed her in the pool at the beginning of the summer. And mom what are you really worried about?"Gabriella looked at her mother's face.

"Gabriella I'm going back to New York and I want you to promise you won't do anything sexual again until after your appointment." Gabriella bit her lip.

"Mom I don't know." She pulled her mother farther away from her bedroom door so Troy couldn't hear. "I know that I can stop us from having sex but I can't promise anything else. I do have needs." She reminded her mother. Maria shook her head.

"I'm gonna pretend you said you have knees." Gabriella smiled and hugged her mother. Ms. Montez went back to her room and Gabriella went back to hers. She walked in but Troy was no were to be found. She knew he was hiding and she could see him but she ignored him. She sat on her bed and lay down. She pretended to close her eyes. She heard him sneak up on her. She opened her eyes.

"BOO!" He jumped back. She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Do you think that was funny?" He got closer to her.

"You can't touch me Bolton." She smirked.

"I would, but I know how to control myself, Ms. I-have-needs. Or should I say knees?" She pinched his arm.

"You were listening to me?" He nodded. "Then you know." She kissed him. "You win. I couldn't control myself. What do you want?" He thought for a minute.

"Well, I want you to promise me that you will control yourself. For a week." She gasped.

"I don't mean to sound trampy but a week? You know I can't do it."

"Either that or you have to…" He whispered in her ear.

"I told you I don't do that Troy. So that's not fair." She pouted.

"Big baby."

"I'm not a baby. I'll do it." She pulled him on top of her.

"Gabi, your mother." He warned.

"My mother what? I didn't do anything… yet." She kissed him. He got off of her.

"Gabi, I should go home." He grabbed his bag and went outside. Gabriella sat there and started crying. She didn't know what she had done wrong. Then it hit her. She realized that he probably thought she was a tramp. She cried even harder. She heard her bedroom door open. She kept crying.

"Gabs? What's wrong?" Taylor sat down. Gabriella looked up.

"WH-where's my m-mom." She asked Taylor.

"She must have left. Now honey, what's wrong. I just saw Troy. He looked uncomfortable and he wouldn't talk to me. He just walked to his car. I came to make sure you two were cool." Gabriella just made a noise. "Gabs?"

"I'm a tramp Taylor. My own mother even told me not to have sex until after my appointment! And Troy told me to promise that we wouldn't have sex for a week! And then I kissed him and he just left." She cried onto Taylor shoulder. Taylor patted her back.

"Calm down Gabs. They don't think your trampy. They just wanted to make sure you don't get pregnant. And Gabriella how exactly did you react when Troy told you about the no sex for a week?" Gabriella looked at Taylor. "You freaked didn't you?" Gabriella nodded. "Good."

"Why does everyone keep saying that every time the conversation involves Troy and mine's sex life?" Taylor laughed.

"I mean that he must be good if you beg for it." Gabriella smiled.

"He's good. But I seen better." She put her hands over my mouth. "I mean…I mean…"

"Gabs calm down. Your sex life is none of my business. But what happened before he left?" Gabriella told Taylor what happened. "What did he whisper?" Gabriella cleared her throat many times. She made a gesture with her hands. "I don't get it." Gabriella sighed.

"He said…" She whisper something that Taylor couldn't hear.

"Gabs. No one's here. Why are you whispering?" Taylor asked.

"He said the b word." Taylor looked confused. She screamed the word out loud. They heard a gasp. They looked towards the door. There was Lucille Bolton and Jack Bolton. Gabriella turned bright red. She grabbed a pillow, put it over her face and took several deep breaths. She felt Taylor pull the pillow off her face. Taylor was laughing. Gabriella pinched Taylor's arm. "Not funny." She looked at the Boltons. "H-hi." Jack was looking uncomfortable and Lucille was trying not to laugh with Taylor.

"Hello Gabriella. We just wanted to know if you knew what was up with Troy. He came home and went straight to his room. He won't talk." By this time Jack had wandered downstairs and Taylor was laughing on the floor. Lucille had a smile on her face. "But I think I know now."

"No! That's not why. We didn't…don't worry." Gabriella explained. Taylor stood up.

"I know what's wrong! Gabs, what did you do right before he left?" Gabriella tried to remember.

"I told him I would do it. And then I kissed him." She looked away from Lucille.

"He was walking funny when I saw him." Taylor gave Gabriella a look.

"You mean he…" Gabriella fell off her bed laughing.

"What?" Lucille asked. Gabriella whispered it to her so Jack wouldn't hear. Lucille laughed.

"And I thought it was my fault he left." Gabriella said.

"In a way it was." Taylor said. Gabriella laughed.

"I thought he thought I was a…" Gabriella coughed remembering Lucille was in the room. Lucille just smiled.

"Don't worry Gabriella. He doesn't think you're a tramp." Gabriella's eyes widened and Taylor kept laughing. "Well I should get home. I'll tell Troy to call." Lucille turned to the door.

"Bye Lucy! Tell Coach I said good-bye and please explain. Just don't say too much." Lucille nodded and she left. As soon as their car was out of the driveway, Gabriella started laughing along with Taylor.

"What's so funny?" They looked towards the door. Sharpay stood at the door.

"I should lock my doors."Gabriella said. Sharpay helped her and Taylor up.

"Nope. You know you want Troy to walk in on you someday." Taylor's comment caused them to fall right back on the floor. Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat on Gabriella's bed. Since they looked like they weren't gonna stop laughing anytime soon, Sharpay decided to search Gabriella's room. She opened the closet and saw a lot of clothes. Behind the clothes was a big box marked **Do Not Open**. Sharpay ignored the sign and was about to open it but felt Gabriella pull her arm.

"I told you never go in my closet! The box said do not touch and you were going to anyways!" Sharpay bit her lip fearfully. "Sorry Shar. It's just…don't go in that box, ever." Sharpay nodded.

"Why are you here?" Taylor asked. She didn't know why but she felt like laughing again.

"I came to ask Gabriella's advice. If I had known you were here I would have came later." Sharpay said.

"What does that mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want anyone else to know." Sharpay sat down.

"Know what?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing." She fidgeted. "Gabriella I need to confess. Taylor you can stay. I need your help. I been doing something and I can't stop." She looked down.

"Drugs? You look kinda pale." Taylor said giggling.

"No!" She opened her purse. They gasped. At least Gabriella did.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't stupid. I saw it in your room under your bed!" Taylor hopped up and down. Sharpay quickly put it back in her purse. Suddenly the boys came upstairs.

"Great." Sharpay muttered. Taylor started laughing like an idiot. So did Gabriella.

"What's up with them?" Troy asked.

"They gone screwy." Chad said. This made them laugh even harder. Sharpay covered their mouths. The boys went downstairs.

"Shut up!" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay's screwy not us." Taylor whispered. Gabriella giggled softly.

"Hush! They might hear you! Don't say anything, please. I think Ryan may have already seen it. He keeps saying "Don't you need some new batteries Shar?" I don't get it." The other two laughed.

"Sharpay. Is this how you've been holding out from Zeke for so long? That…thing?" Gabriella asked. She didn't want to say the word because she would start laughing.

"Yeah. But now I can't stop. I think he thinks I'm cheating. The other day he kept asking did I love him." They sighed.

"Just throw it away. That way you can't do it." Gabriella said.

"That won't work. She'll still find a way." Taylor said. "I got it! Just have sex with him. Just once. Once you have Zeke, you won't need your…" She lowered her voice so Gabriella wouldn't laugh. "Vibrator." Gabriella heard and laughed anyway.

"Are you two on drugs? You seem high. And Taylor you look pale." Taylor stuck out her tongue at Sharpay. They went downstairs. They found the boys and Martha and Kelsi on the couch. Troy was somewhere else.

"Where is Troy?" Gabriella asked. They pointed to the kitchen. She walked in to see him at the table reading something. A letter. She realized what it was. "Where did you get that?" She snatched it.

"I'm sorry Gabi. It was on the floor and I picked it up. Is that why you moved, because your father died?" She nodded and fake cried into his arms. She still wasn't ready to tell the truth. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She sniffed.

"It's okay Gabi. You weren't ready. But is there anything else you want to tell me?" She thought for a moment.

"No, but I want you to tell me something. Why did you leave earlier? Were you mad at me for something?" She asked as innocently as possible.

"Well you know what I told you? I didn't think you were gonna do it. And when you said you were I had to leave because I knew we would probably end up having sex." She smiled.

"I knew it. So we were right!" She grinned at him.

"Wait we? Who is we?" She stopped smiling.

"Did I say we? I meant I. I was right." He touched her shoulder.

"Gabi?" She sighed.

"Me, Taylor and…" He interrupted her.

"Say Sharpay or someone other than who I think you're talking about." She made a face.

"Your mother." He fell into a chair. "Relax Troy. Our mothers already know. And I think your father does too."

"Wait. You think he does?" She explained about what happened when Ms. Bolton had come over. "Great. Well, we should go back out there."

"Troy wait. I really don't wanna sound weird but…I can't handle a whole week. Can't I do something? Anything. And just so you know you must be really good because I've never begged for it before." He grinned. Gabriella was relieved that he wasn't mad at her

"Can you tell me what Sharpay was so worried about when we came in earlier?" She sighed.

"That's really her business. But it has something to do with Zeke. And why she's been holding out on him." He nodded when he realized that was all she was gonna say. Troy and Gabriella went back into the living room.

"What took you so long? Gabs you went in there ten minutes ago." Chad said. Gabriella heard Taylor whisper something to Sharpay that sounded a lot like "Head".

"Sorry Tay. Your wrong. I wouldn't do that in a kitchen. But you might." Everyone laughed and the other girls said "Burn". "We were talking." She looked at Troy. He nodded. "I think I should tell you guys why I moved here." Everyone listened intently. "Well my dad died and my mom couldn't stand to live there with all those memories so she asked for a transfer. And we just happened to move here." The girls all hugged Gabriella and the boys looked sadly at her.

"How did he die?" Chad asked.

"You all know where I used to live? It was a drive by." The girls hugged her and she started crying again. They calmed her down and they decided to walk to the park. The boys played basketball while the girls sat on the swings.

"Why do they like basketball so much? It's boring." Kelsi said.

"No it's not it's fun. And easy." Sharpay said. They rolled their eyes.

"Sharpay you can't play. You'd be too scared to break a nail." Taylor said.

"I can too." She got up and they followed her to the court. "Give us the ball." Troy threw it to her. She caught it and dribbled it. She threw it and it sailed through the sky. Nothing but net!

"Go Shar!" Kelsi said.

"I bet us girls can beat you boys. First team to get 20 wins. Losing team has to do whatever the winning team wants for a day. But it has to be reasonable." Gabriella looked at Troy pointedly. He ignored the look.

They kept playing until one team won. Of course the girls won. 16 to 20. The girls did a victory dance. Well Sharpay and Gabriella did. The other girls sat down, hot and tired. They walked back to Gabriella's house and all got some water.

"I want ice cream." Kelsi said.

"Me too." Martha said.

"I want pizza." Gabriella said. Taylor tried to think of something very hard.

"I want sushi." Chad looked at her.

"You're allergic to fish."

"No I'm not."

"Then why wouldn't you eat that fish when we went to dinner last week?"

"Didn't look right." The girls laughed.

"Forget it. I just wanted to see if I could beat you at basketball. I'm out." Sharpay said. The girls sighed. It wouldn't be fun without Sharpay's twisted mind.

"Me too." Taylor and Gabriella said.

"Me too." Kelsi and Martha said. The boys kissed each girl on the cheek for giving up. The boys went back outside and the girls stayed in Gabriella's room.

"So Shar. When are you gonna tell him?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not. I'm just gonna go for it. But I need your help." Sharpay said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kelsi asked.

"Sharpay tell them. It'll be okay." Taylor encouraged. Sharpay told them her secret. The two others giggled.

"How do you need my help?" Gabriella asked.

"I want it to be special. I don't want it to just happen." Sharpay explained.

"So you wanna seduce him? I can help you." Gabriella grinned. "Gabriella what do you know?"Taylor asked.

"More than you ever will." The girls laughed. Gabriella walked into her closet and pulled out the big box. "The rest of you have to leave while I help Sharpay. Keep the boys busy." The other three left and Sharpay helped Gabriella open the box. It was full of dresses and very small night wear.

"Gabi! Where did you get this?" Gabriella ignored the question.

"Please, I have way more. This is just the stuff that doesn't have my… the store's name on it." Sharpay raised her eyebrows, but didn't question her. "Anyways when do you plan on doing it?" Sharpay thought.

"Tonight." Gabriela grinned.

"I've got the perfect thing for you." She grabbed a bright red nightgown and gave it to Sharpay. She spent the next ten minutes telling Sharpay what to do and giving her more stuff. She gave her a CD.

"Gabriella, I can't do it. I need to know exactly what dance moves to do. What if I mess up?" Gabriella shook her head.

"First of all you won't mess up because your dancing the way you feel what is right. And he won't be looking at if you mess up." Sharpay smiled. They heard the girls trying to convince the boys not to come upstairs. By the sounds, they obviously weren't listening. They hid the stuff in a bag and quickly put the box back in the closet. They pretended to be talking about hair. The boys walked in.

"Hi boys." Sharpay said. The boys stood there.

"We said hi. You say hi back." Gabriella said. She knew she sounded stupid but that's what she did when she was nervous.

"Gabriella I need to talk to you." Chad said.

"Why me?" Gabriella asked.

"I just need to." She rolled her eyes and followed him to the kitchen. They sat down. "Well, I was going to give Taylor something but I don't know if she would like it. You're her best friend so I asked you." He pulled out a box.

"You're gonna propose?" Gabriella asked.

"No. They are promise rings. What do you think?" He opened the box. There were two. The pink one said_** We're not Charlie's Angels.** The blue one said __**I can dream, can't I? **Gabriella squealed._

"She'll love them. But what do you mean by those lines?" Chad smiled.

"You know how me and Taylor tried to break you up? That's what we said." He explained to her.

**Flashback**

_The next morning, as students poured into the school, Chad looked around secretively, as if on a spy mission. He spotted Taylor across the courtyard and gave a quick, secret nod. She rolled her eyes and came over._

_"My watch says seven forty-five, mountain standard time. Are we synched?" Taylor had an infallible inner clock, so she rolled her eyes._

_"Whatever." _

_"Then we're a go mode for lunch period? Exactly 12:05?" Taylor nodded __and handed him a small laptop with a camera. She waved her hand in his face as he looked around. "But Chad? We're not Charlie's Angels." He smiled slightly._

_"I can dream can't I?" And then they were off. _

**End of Flashback**

Gabriella smiled. She put them back in the box. "She'll love them. Give them to her now." He shook his head.

"I'm gonna wait until after you guy's appointment on Wednesday. So whatever the news, I can cheer her up." Gabriella smiled.

"So sweet. Now let's go back out there before Taylor throws a fit. I can hear her now." They walked out, Gabriella still talking. "_What took you so long?"_ At that same moment Taylor asked the same question. "If you must know you have a very sweet boyfriend. I'm stuck with Troy." She grinned playfully at Troy.

"Like you're any better?" Troy said.

"I am. Way better." They all sat down on Gabriella's couch. "Let's have another sleepover. We haven't had one here yet." Everyone agreed. Except Sharpay. She looked at Gabriella. "You know what? I think you all should go home. I think that would be better." They rolled their eyes. Kelsi, Martha, and Jason drove home in Kelsi's new car. Zeke, Sharpay, and Ryan all went back to the Evans's and Taylor and Chad didn't feel like leaving.

"I'm not leaving." Taylor said.

"You can stay. Sharpay needed to get home, so I made up an excuse so as not to single her out." Gabriella explained.

"Why did she need to get home?" Taylor asked.

"Let's just say I might need to make another appointment." Taylor gasped.

"Wow. Go Sharpay." The two boys pretended not to hear them. They stayed up all night watching movies until about three o'clock. They all fell asleep on Gabriella's living room floor.


	4. Sophia's arrival

**I wanna thank Estel212 and xjustxbeingxmex for being the only reviewers! Please review or I will stop writing! Kidding!**

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella awoke to the constant ringing of her doorbell. _Whoever this is better have a good excuse for waking me up before noon._ She thought. She got up off the floor where they had fallen asleep and opened the door. There stood an exited Sharpay dressed in the plainest clothes Gabriella had ever seen her in. Her outfit consisted of a T-shirt that was a few sizes too big and some jeans. She also wore a hat and a pair of Nike's. Sleepiness forgotten Gabriella let the blonde inside. "Why are you dressed like that?" Sharpay just giggled. She was looking behind Gabriella. Gabriella turned around as well. Lying on the floor was Troy, Chad, and Taylor. Chad had somehow fallen asleep under the coffee table, Taylor had her feet on Chad's, and Troy was lying on the couch. "So he's the one who pushed me off the couch last night!" Gabriella giggled. They then went up to Gabriella's room to talk without waking their sleeping friends. "So?" Gabriella asked, sitting onto the bed next to Sharpay.

"Oh yeah, I stayed at Zeke's house so I didn't have anything to wear." Gabriella laughed quietly. Sharpay handed her a bag. "Thanks." She said handing Gabriella the bag full of "supplies" that the girl had let her borrow. Gabriella pretended not to realize that the bag only contained one item when Gabriella had let her borrow several.

"Do you wanna know what happened?" Sharpay smiled and launched into full detail of her wonderful night. She described it so vividly and it made Gabriella wonder how Sharpay did half the things she did.

"Wasn't that uncomfortable?" She asked referring to the last position that Sharpay had described. Sharpay shook her head and continued. When she was finished Gabriella couldn't speak. Of course, she didn't have to. A knock on the bedroom door stopped her. Taylor walked in complete with messy hair and carpet patterns on her face. "Taylor you shouldn't sleep on the floor. It doesn't do you any good." Gabriella giggled but Taylor was too tired to respond.

"Then you won't mind if I take over your bed." She lay down on Gabriella's bed only to sit up again. "Oh yeah, warning: Troy has your phone. Says you may be hiding something." Gabriella ran downstairs. "Oh yeah, she's hiding something." Taylor fell asleep and Sharpay just sat there. She had wanted to ask Gabriella something but she'd never gotten the chance. She decided to go downstairs. Troy was questioning Gabriella about this text he had found on her phone.

"Who's Dante? And why is he coming for a visit?" Gabriella turned pale.

"Did you say Dante? When does it say he's coming?"

"Now." Troy said. Gabriella sat on the couch.

"Great."

"Who is Dante?!?!" The two were surprised by Sharpay's sudden outburst.

"My uncle. And wherever he goes-"She was cut off by a door being opened and someone interrupting.

"-Sophia follows." This was none other than Gabriella's adopted cousin, Sophia Rosita Delarosa-Montez. They all looked at her. She was wearing an outfit similar to Sharpay's except she was wearing booty shorts and her t-shirt was barely there. She had blue sandals and an even lighter blue hat. Gabriella grimaced and it did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room. "So Gab-rie-ella. Happy to see me? Or is your face always that ugly?" Sharpay gasped but Gabriella remained calm.

"Oh sorry. I told the doctor to make me look just like you. STDs and all." Again Sharpay gasped. By this time Chad had woken and was staring at the girls.

"Prostitute."

"I thought that was gonna be your job. You sure are dressed for it." Sophia just glared. She soon became of aware of the other people in the room. She walked over to Troy.

"And you are?" She asked, flipping her hair.

"Troy Bolton, Gabi's boyfriend." She screwed up her face and walked over to Sharpay. When they stood next to each other, everyone saw their similarities. Same nose, same eye color, and even their blondness. Sharpay was an inch or two shorter and was a little thinner than Sophia but they still looked alike. And if Gabriella was right, then they were the exact same age, but Gabriella didn't know Sophia's birthday.

"Sharpay Evans." Sharpay smiled politely trying her best not to kill her right there. Sophia wrinkled up her nose.

"Isn't Shar Pei a kind of dog?" The others waited for Sharpay to slap her but she didn't.

"Yes it is! You're a smart girl!" Sharpay smirked. "Do you think you could teach me how to be a slut too?" Sophia frowned and turned right back to the door from which she came.

"Didn't you say that she came with someone?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah! Uncle Dante!" Gabriella turned to the window but all she saw was Sophia walking away from a retreating car. "Do not tell me that he just left her with us." They walked outside while Gabriella told them all she knew about Sophia. No one mentioned how Sharpay and Sophia looked a lot alike. Turns out, Sophia and Gabriella started this hate war when Gabriella was thirteen and Sophia was fourteen. See, Sophia had just met Gabriella and her mother, but she immediately hated Gabriella because she could sing and was extremely smart. No one knew Gabriella could sing of course, Sophia made sure of it. She scared Gabriella out of her mind when she told her how people would judge her when she sung. Gabriella fainted. End of solo career. They stopped in front of Sophia. "He did not just leave you here."

"Don't sound so pleased." Sophia sneered.

"I'll try not to." Again Sophia walked away but this time, down the street. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Came her answer. Gabriella groaned.

"Everyone knows me here. She'll ruin everything." Troy patted her arm comfortingly.

"Speaking of Ryan and Kelsi…" Chad was interrupted.

"No one was talking about them." Sharpay interjected.

"Well we should start." He pointed to the gate where Kelsi and Ryan had just entered, Kelsi looking dizzy.

"What's wrong with her?" Gabriella asked.

"She…she's kinda drunk." Ryan answered sheepishly.

**Oh No! **

**Why is Kelsi drunk? Isn't she supposed to be pregnant? **

**Why do Sharpay and Sophia look alike? **

**Will Taylor wake up? **

**What about the other girls? Are they safe or pregnant too? **

**Why am I asking you these questions? I don't know! Please review. The more reviews, the more updates!**

3


	5. Mariella What?

**First off, I wanna thank ****xjustxbeingxmex, Estel212****, and ****SharpayFan95**** for reviewing my last chapter! This chapter will definitely have more drama. And if Mia S. is watching this, hey girl! You know who you are! Alright, **deuces!** (Inside joke)**

**Chapter 5**

"She's what?!?!"

"You have five seconds to make up a good excuse or your head is mine!"

These came from Sharpay and Gabriella. Gabriella took a deep breath and tried to stay cool while Sharpay continued to threaten her unfortunate twin. The boys took a now asleep Kelsi from Ryan so Sharpay wouldn't hurt her.

"Sharpay I'm sorry!" Ryan said. He was running from Sharpay who, a few seconds ago, took off her sneakers and went after him.

"SORRY WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING!" They saw Sharpay jump and she landed on Ryan, dragging him down. Even Gabriella was impressed with the girl's strength.

"Sharpay stop!" Gabriella started to pull the girl off of her brother when she saw her try to punch him in the face. Somehow, she got mixed up in the fight so they were all rolling around on the grass. Despite the boys' protests, Sharpay wouldn't stop which made it hard for Gabriella to untangle herself from the angry blonde.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" They stopped momentarily to address their caller. It was Taylor who was now looking acceptable. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING?" The three looked sheepishly at her but Sharpay still had that evil glint in her eye. Gabriella immediately blurted out their reason.

"Kelsi was drinking and Ryan let her!"

"So? Kelsi can do what she wants. Even if it is illegal." They looked at Taylor.

"Taylor she could be pregnant! You're not supposed to drink!" Gabriella muttered something about sleeping making Taylor stupid.

"Well sorry! I forgot! I was trying not to think about it!" She frowned, obviously thinking about the fact that she could be pregnant as well.

"So you're not mad at Ryan?" Sharpay asked, mouth hanging wide open.

"No. Kelsi can do what she wants!"

"Sorry?" Gabriella asked.

"I said-"Sharpay groaned.

"We know what you said! We just thought you'd be on our side!"

"Well I'm not! And Gabriella I went through your closet." Gabriella sighed.

"Why do you do everything I tell you not to?" Taylor shrugged.

"It's fun. And I found out some interesting things." Gabriella stayed calm but the look on her face said panic.

"What exactly did you find interesting?" Gabriella asked, playing it cool. But as aforementioned, everyone could see the panic etched upon her face.

"Ma-rie-el-la." Taylor said, saying each syllable slowly and clearly, trying to scare Gabriella. Sharpay gasped and Gabriella frowned.

"I wanted to ask about that?!" Sharpay whined. Taylor, and everyone else, looked at her quizzically.

"_You _know too?!" Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, after she gave me the stuff, I decided to look at the tags and I then looked up the store name. I now know everything about the owner and his _daughter_, Miss Gabriella Marie Montez. This inspiration for all things Mariella." Gabriella looked down. She led the girls inside and the boys decided to stay outside, giving them their much needed privacy. "Why didn't you tell us?" Gabriella burst into tears.

"Who tells their friends that they're father owns a lingerie franchise named after them?!" Taylor got confused.

"Your father what?! You told us…you told us he was dead!" Gabriella sobbed harder. She opened her mouth to give an explanation, when a loud crash came from downstairs. Still crying, Gabriella ran down the stairs, her two confused companions directly behind. And what they saw was not pretty…

**Was happened?!**

**A/N: Wasn't my favorite chapter. But I promised updates, and I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning, so I had to end the chapter at one point! Well you know the drill. I write and you review. The circle of fan fiction. I've done my part, you do yours. R&R! And only **_**helpful **_**criticism, please!**


	6. She's A Super Sneak Who Gets Caught!

**First of I wanna thank anyone who reviewed. And a special message: Sorry for not updating. I will not update for another three weeks because at school, I have review week, final week and then Ohio Achievement Test right after. Plus I have church, I have to fit friends into my schedule, study time, and I must eat (according to my mother). But I may find some time to review here and then. And if anyone has any questions or is confused I'm here so just message me and I'll get back to you ASAP. And if anyone wants the real summary/trailer for this story, list of chacters, or anything else, MESSAGE ME!**

** Adrienne**

**Disclaimer: ****"And the ownership of High School Musical goes to Adrienne Michelle Hudgens-"beep**_**, beep! **_(Wakes up) "IT WAS A DREAM!!!!!!" (starts to cry)

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella and the two girls looked down to see a broken vase on the floor. Troy and Chad looked guilty while Kelsi looked sick. Taylor led her upstairs to the bathroom while Gabriella lectured the two boys on respecting other people's property. Sharpay decided this was the perfect time to sneak back into Gabriella's room and see what she could discover. Or snoop till she found something she could blackmail the girl with. She snuck upstairs and into the room, unnoticed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Gabriella asked the boys. They winced at her volume. Before they could answer, she did. "YOU WEREN'T!" They heard Taylor yell downstairs to Gabriella.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET THEM TALK! IT COULD'VE BEEN KELSI! SHE IS DRUNK! AND THROWING UP! OH HELL KELS, NOT MY SHOE!" Gabriella giggled slightly, before turning back the boys. She sighed.

"Let me explain." Troy started as Gabriella nodded. "Okay Kelsi woke up and then Chad tripped Kelsi and I fell and broke the vase. So it's Chad's fault." Gabriella looked at Chad who just shrugged. Gabriella glared and he did it again. She gave up and punched his arm with strength she didn't know she had. He grabbed his arm and whimpered. She smiled triumphantly. Just then Taylor walked down without shoes. But Kelsi was looking better. She smiled along with her genius friend.

"You punched him right?" Gabriella nodded and they laughed. Chad pouted. "Stop pouting. She had a reason. So no sympathy for you." He frowned. Then they _all _noticed something. Sharpay was missing.

-Upstairs In Gabi's Room-

Sharpay sighed. Man was Gabriella boring. The only exciting thing in her room _was_ Sharpay. And that box of…LINGERIE! She scurried over to the closet, inspired. The box had to contain something other than clothing. Why else would Gabriella hide it? So she tipped the box over, its contents spilling out. Whatever was previously on top was now at the bottom of the pile. Sharpay immediately spotted a blue and red box and took no hesitation in seizing it. She had a huge smile on her face when she saw the lock. She loved a good challenge! She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and stuck it in the lock. She twisted it several times and until she heard it finally snap open. Who else could've taught Ryan? She was about to look through the papers that the box contained when the door flew open to reveal a very, very, _very_ angry Gabriella. Everyone was behind her but Gabriella was so angry and Sharpay was so scared, that they went by unoticed.

"SHARPAY!"

**Uh-Oh, BUSTED! Wonder how Sharpay's gonna get outta this one. And are the girls pregnant? Is Kelsi gonna be okay? And where the hell did Ryan disappear to? I don't even know yet!! LOL! See you all in three weeks!**


	7. Miss Braniac loves Miss Drama Queen?

Chapter 7-W F I I T

**Note: **Sorry for not updating but it's been kind of hard getting ideas but I've figured out a system. I'm going to try and write stuff for this chapter on Saturdays, **CWC** on Fridays, **XANYS **on Thursdays, **MY School Musical **on Wednesdays, **PS-TS **on Tuesdays, and one-shots on Mondays. I can't do anything on Sundays because I have church. Now read on my pretties! (I'm mentally retarded)

_Gabriella's thoughts/ _**Troy's thoughts**

Gabriella Montez is a very sensitive person. She often cried over little things and had frequent nightmares. One of her biggest fears was that Troy or someone else would find out about one of her many secrets. So when she opened the door and saw Sharpay holding the box in her hand, she looked at the papers that had come out of it, turned and ran out of the door. She bolted out of the house Troy and Chad chasing her, everyone else still recovering from shock. She saw the two boys behind her and turned a corner and almost knocked a familiar boy over.

"Whoa-Gabi? What's up?" Troy and Chad stopped shortly behind her and tried to catch their breath. "What's going on?" Ryan asked as he held Gabriella in his arms as she cried.

"We don't know, we found Shar in Gabi's room, going through her stuff and she just ran." Chad said.

"It probably had something to do with the box." Troy added. Ryan just looked him.

"Really Mister Obvious? We never would have figured that out." Chad snickered as Troy blushed and picked Gabriella up as if she was a baby. She tried to struggle out of his arms but he held her firmly.

"Le-le-lemme go." She hiccupped. He shook his head as they started to walk around the corner back towards her house. She finally stopped struggling and rested against him.

"Ryan, what were you doing out here anyway?" Chad asked. Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't get to meet Sophia." Gabriella sat up quickly and frowned.

"Troy can you please put me down. I can walk." He pretended to think.

"No. You're not running again." _He's not the boss of me!_

"I just wanna tell Ryan something." He sighed and slowly put her down. She took a step towards Ryan but Troy held her hand. She quickly got free of that and started to run _towards _her house. "I'm telling Kelsi you were trying to flirt with Sophia!" She yelled to Ryan as she reached the open door. She suddenly remembered why she was outside in the first place and stopped, one foot inside the door. "I can't go in there." She whispered to Troy when he walked up behind her. He motioned for the boys to go inside and he led her to her backyard where her picnic table stood. They sat in silence for a moment as she calmed herself down. Once she was calm he started with the questions. _Here we go._

"What's in the box?" _So subtle isn't he?_

"Paper."

"What's on the paper?"

"Ink." _This is getting fun._

"And the ink says?"

"Words." He sighed and she smiled triumphantly.

"What words are on the paper?" She bit her lip.

"The, and, but, he, she, they, we, then, was. The usual." He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing with her. **It's contagious, her laugh.**

"Let's play a game. It's called Gabriella-tells-Troy-exactly-what-he-wants-to-know-and-she-won't-get-tickled." She giggled but soon became very serious.

"I don't want to. It's my secret." He casually stood up and got near her.

"O_kay._ If you really want to get tickled…"

"You won't tickle me. I might be pregnant and can get sick." He glared at her excuse. He began to walk away.

"I'll just ask Sharpay. She has a great way of explaining things." She almost fell out of her seat when she imagined Sharpay explaining her _stuff _to Troy. _That would go over great…in hell._

Troy slowed down when Gabriella called his name.

"Look Troy, it's private. I want to tell you, but you probably already think I'm some kind of freak." He stood confused for a moment as he racked his brain for the last time she had said she was weird. **Sex! It's about sex. The last time she got like this was when she thought that I thought she was a slut.**

"Gabriella Marie Montez. You are not a freak. Or slut." He hinted to her. She felt her blood run cold as she realized her knew what it was about. "Whatever is on that paper isn't a problem, the only thing I'm mad about is...why won't you tell me?" She tapped the seat next to her and he sat down.

"Okay Troy. I'll tell you." _Here we go._

-In Gabi's Room-

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi stood in shock as the stuff they had just read processed into their brains.

"I didn't know that Gabriella was…" Sharpay searched for the right word.

"Such a sexual person?" She shook her head.

"Deep?" Kelsi offered.

"A writer." Sharpay finished. The other two girls rolled their eyes.

"Let's read the other ones." Taylor said. Sharpay nodded eagerly but Kelsi held back.

"Ummm…I don't think you want to read this one." Sharpay leaned over to read it but Kelsi handed it to Taylor. She glanced at the title and gasped.

"Ohhh. I didn't know Gabi went that way." Sharpay, not getting it, pouted.

"Go what way?!" Taylor smirked.

"Our little Gabi is more grown up than we thought." Sharpay sighed, obviously still not getting it. "Gabi's bi."

"Now Taylor you don't know that."

"Well what other reason would she write a sex scene between her and Shar?" They heard several gasps. One came from Shar, two came from Chad and Ryan, and one came from Gabriella. Gabriella swayed for a moment before fainting and falling backwards. Troy tried to catch her but she had already fallen and hit her head hard against the wood floors of the hallway.

Read the the chapter name over and laugh along with me. Wonder what's gonna happen to Gabi. Anyone who doesn't understand what was in the box just pm and I'll explain. Also please read my new story Plane Stories-The Series. All that review will be rewarded. And the next chapters (yes chapter_**s**_) will be up on CWC in a few days. A Zanessa one-shot is on its way and maybe a new chapter for XANYS. Anyone who gives me questions for my new story 'MY School Musical' will get their names mentioned in three of my chapters. Thanks and review!!

-Arlandra (My real name but you can just call me Adrienne or Lee-Ann)


	8. Explanations

**Chapter 8-WFIIT**

"Take her to the hospital!" Sharpay screeched. Taylor stopped them.

"No, she's fine. Just put her on the bed and get some water and a towel." The boys nodded and did what she said. Taylor turned to Sharpay. "This is your fault! Why were you going through her stuff?" Sharpay was about to retaliate when Kelsi stopped them.

"Stop it! It wasn't anyone's fault! No one knew she was gonna faint." The two girls nodded silently and went to wake up Gabriella.

After about ten minutes, Gabriella began to stir.

"Ay, tan daño. Yo sentó raro. Puedes yo tengo algo wáter?" Chad's eyes widened.

"She's speaking gibberish!" Taylor rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"It's Spanish dummy." Chad frowned.

"Oh, I knew that." Gabriella began rattling off in Spanish, eyes closed.

"English sweetie." Sharpay asked her quietly. She kept muttering.

"At first she said 'Wow that hurt. I feel funny. Can I have some water please?' Then she said 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you all to read that." Kelsi said. Everyone (except Gabriella) looked at her. "What? I've been taking Spanish since I was six." Gabriella slowly opened her eyes.

"Yo- I mean I didn't want you to read that. It was a dream-a weird dream- I had. I write down all of my dreams. And out of all them, Sharpay picked that one."

"It had my name on it!" Sharpay reasoned. They laughed. "So you have absolutely no feelings for me?" Gabriella shook her head. "Shame. All I have to say you are a very talented writer. Troy's very lucky." She sighed dramatically.

"Whatever." Gabriella looked at Troy, who had gotten up and was looking for something. "Troy, what are you doing?"

"Looking for all the dreams you had about me." She laughed.

"They're not there. I put them in a place you'll never find them." Taylor smirked.

"That dirty huh?" Gabriella nodded.

"Hell yes. I didn't think my mind could do that. Or my body for that matter." They laughed along with her while the boys looked very uncomfortable.

**Okay, not a real chapter, I just needed to post this before I started losing readers. Chapter 9 will be up soon. And it will be way better.**


	9. The Truth About Gabriella Part 1

Chapter 9- The Truth About Gabriella Part 1

**Wednesday, September 3****rd****, 2008-Montez Manor, Gabriella's Room-Albuquerque, New Mexico**

Gabriella moaned as she felt sunlight hit her face. She groped around for her pillow but she was just met with a pair of soft...lips? Her hand stopped it's searching once she heard a groan. She smiled to herself.

"Well, you're not my pillow." A feminine laugh was heard. She opened her eyes to see not only Troy, but Sharpay and Taylor. "Oh my gosh!" She made sure she was decent and sat up. "Did you have to do that?"

"Well, we didn't _have _to but it was fun." Sharpay grinned. _Since when was she a morning person?_

"So why are you asleep? It's almost two o'clock." Gabriella jumped up.

"We have to go and get ready! Our appointment is at four!" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"And Kelsi is right on the way. We called her and warned her already." _But she couldn't call me?_

"Thank you, Goldilocks. But if you didn't notice, the clinic on the other side of Albuquerque? God, we're never going to make it." Troy got up. Sharpay smirked because he was in his boxers, while Taylor shielded her eyes. She did have a boyfriend she was faithful to. (Well, so did Sharpay but what's the harm in looking?)

"Brie, if you can get ready in fifteen minutes then I promise I can get you there on time." She smiled gratefully.

"Promise?" He kissed her.

"Promise. Now go get dressed." He leaned over to her. "I should too before Sharpay jumps me." She giggled.

"Bye girls." Taylor walked out while Sharpay sulked over being kicked out.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

An hour later, they were all at Kelsi's.

Sharpay hit the horn again. "What is she, deaf?"

"She has to be to not hear that horn." Troy mumbled. Sharpay's horn played a snippet of 'You Are The Music In Me' and it was very loud.

Before she could hit it again, Taylor's hand flew over to grab hers.

"Shar, Troy's right. She had to hear it." Since he mumbled it, Sharpay didn't hear it over the 'Na, na, na, na!"

"Taylor, you really need to get your hearing checked. He didn't say anything." Before an argument could ensue, a familiar brunette ran out.

"Sorry guys! I got sick and had to change." Noticing she was a bit light, Sharpay pinched the piano player's cheeks.

"Now you look presentable. Pale is so not your color." Rolling his eyes, Troy got out of the backseat.

"Alright Shar, I promised Gabi I'd get her there on time and you're in my way." Scoffing, Sharpay got up.

"Fine, be the hero. But just so you know, if this test is right then no sex for a few months until you need to induce labor." Troy's bright red face matched Gabriella's as he climbed in. And they were off.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"I don't want to go in." Gabriella suddenly said. Troy just nodded understandingly before picking her up and carrying her in the clinic, bridal style. "TROY!"

"I'll sign us in. You go cage her in or something." Kelsi said.

"Thanks a lot, Kelsi. If I am pregnant, Taylor's the godmother."

"Why her!" Sharpay asked, frowning.

"Because you've been annoying me all morning." The blonde opened her mouth to protest but Gabriella, still in Troy's arms, counted off her fingers.

"Waking me up late, that stupid horn, watching my boyfriend, messing with my boyfriend, that horn, you sung Broadway show tunes all the way here _and _did I mention that horn? I mean, who has those? Do you always have to be such a drama queen?" Sharpay's eyes moistened and Taylor frowned. The blonde walked away and Gabriella was set upright.

"Gabriella, you didn't have to take it that far." Taylor chastised.

"She has been pissing me off all week. And you're coming quite close." Giving her a look, Taylor stalked off.

"Gabi-"Troy started, stroking her hair.

"Let it go Troy." She stopped him, moving away.

"No Gabriella. You just made your two best friends angry. What's wrong?" Gabriella turned away so he couldn't see her tears.

"Troy, please promise me-"

"I'm back!" Kelsi announced. Gabriella quickly wiped her eyes but Troy's eyes remained trained on her. "Did I interrupt something? I did, didn't I? I'm sorry."

"It's alright Kels. Could you find Shar and Tay? Tell them I'm really sorry." She nodded and disappeared.

"You were saying?" Troy asked. Gabriella opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her palms became sweaty and she felt sick. She should've been really. Most people aren't usually happy with themselves when they do something wrong. And this had to be one of the top ten wrongs things to do in a relationship. Right after, break up with him.

She wasn't ready. She couldn't tell him. Especially now, at one of the most important times of their lives. So she lied.

"I'm ready to tell you why I moved. It's been on my mind and I can't hold it in anymore." _Well, it isn't a lie if it's halfway true. _"I got teased at my last school for my dad."

"Your dad? I thought he was dead?"

"No. He's alive." The crestfallen look on his face hurt her heart. "And I'm really sorry I didn't-"

"Just finish the story." He snapped.

"I got teased because he owns a lingerie store inspired by me. Gabriella Marie = Mariella." His eyes turned softer, but not soft enough for her liking. "I'm really sorry." He looked away.

"Gabriella, why didn't you tell me?" She flinched. The only time he called her by her real name was when he was mad.

"I didn't tell anyone." Before she could think, the lie shot out. And before she had time to take it back, Sharpay walked over.

"Didn't tell anyone what?" Troy glanced at Gabriella before telling Sharpay.

"About Mariella." Gabriella looked at Sharpay, hoping she would shut her mouth. She was wrong.

"Mariella? Isn't that the lingerie store her dad owns and named after her? She told me and Tay last week." Troy's eyes turned a stormy grey as he jumped up.

"I can't believe you Gabriella. How could you lie to me about everything? Do you enjoy keeping secrets from the man you love? Or so you say." Without another glance her way, he walked out of the clinic. Angry with herself, she turned to Sharpay.

"Thank you Sharpay! You couldn't shut up for one time? Just once?

"Don't yell at me! You're the one who lied." Gabriella only saw red as she shot out one last retort.

"Slut." Sharpay glared at her.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. You've had sex everywhere but the bedroom." Sharpay's nostril's flared.

"I'm not the nymphomaniac." Gabriella searched for the definition mentally. A woman supposed to have a compulsive desire to have sex usually with different men. Sharpay walked away when no snap came her way.

_If only she knew how true that was_…


	10. The Truth About Gabriella Part 2

Wildcats Forever In It Together

Chapter Nine-The Truth About Gabriella Part 2

Note: I have nothing against either Gabriella or Vanessa Hudgens. And since it took me forever to update, I'm making this chapter a little long.

**Wednesday, September 3th, 2008-The Bolton's, Troy's Backyard-Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Ahh!" Troy screamed in frustration as he missed yet another shot. The ball fell away unnoticed.

"Dude, what's up? I got a call from Taylor saying Gabriella's being a bitch." Troy moved his hands away from his eyes to see Chad. "Dude! Have you been crying?" Chad choked out, half laughing, half disgusted. Either way, it pissed Troy off.

"Nothing's wrong. And tell Taylor I don't ever want to hear her call Gabriella anything offensive again." Chad had to bite his tongue so as to not retort.

"Alright dude. You have five seconds to tell me what's going on before I go Jackie Chan on your behind."

"Whatever Chad." Troy replied. Their was a silence that lasted about five seconds before-

"What the hell?!" Troy yelled, jumping up, clutching his cheek. Chad just smirked.

"I warned you. So what's wrong?" Troy swung his fist out and hit the table.

"NOTHING IS WRONG!" Chad stumbled backwards a bit from the outburst but remained calm.

"Fine, I'll just call Gabriella. Since nothing is wrong, I'm sure she'd be concerned as to why her boyfriend is acting like a jerk." He turned away.

"She wouldn't give a damn about my feelings if it was my mother's funeral." Deciding to take this and run with it, Chad pushed it further.

"Sure she would. Didn't she like lecture about keeping things to yourself? And-"

"Okay, we get it. Gabriella used to care. Until she got what she wanted."

"Which was?"

"Star status. Duh. She didn't even start acting like that until three days ago. When we got home from your party that only really cool people were allowed to go to. The "back to school is not cool party". She didn't answer any of my calls. Just texts that came really slow because she was busy talking with people." Chad let Troy ramble on for a few more moments while he thought. I really don't think Gabi would do that. She's too nice. And besides, she hates the attention she gets. But he was right about the party but I don't remember her talking to anyone. Just drinking a lot of punch. SPIKED punch! Oh my god! She was drunk and did something wrong and is feeling guilty. Taylor would be proud that I figured this out. I'm so s-

"Is that a squirrel?" Troy stopped talking and looked at his best friend.

"Dude, can you not be anymore stupid? Focus here!" Distracted by the squirrel and his scattered thoughts, Chad barely heard him.

"Yeah, yeah dude. Catch you later." As he ran off, Troy made sure to yell,

"Don't run into a tree!"

__ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

Gabriella paced around the den as she thought. _I feel so dirty!_

_Well you should_, she chastised herself, _cheating isn't the cleanest thing to do._

She felt like she had a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other, arguing with each other.

_I should call him and apologize for lying. _

_And then tell him you cheated? Do you even want to have a boyfriend?_ Her devil said.

_Of course I do!_

_Then don't tell him. Keep it to yourself._

_What about evidence? Brad isn't the smartest guy at school and he might open his mouth. Even if it was an accident._

_He's not that dumb. He knows Troy would punch him for having sex with me and then kill him for talking about 'my nice body'._

_Then tell Brad not to do it. Or simply lie. You had too much to drink and were 'taken advantage of'._

_You mean lie and say I was raped?_

_Taken advantage of! And you sorta were. What kind of person has sex with a drunken girl that has a boyfriend?_

Her angel scoffed. _Any horny teenage boy?_

_A pig. _

And the devil was winning.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

After capturing the squirrel with his amazing basketball skills and getting bit, Chad settled into his borrowed car and drove, having no idea were he was going, just letting his mind drive.

Suddenly, as he curved a road, he knew where he was going. Gabriella's house.

He slowly got out so she couldn't hear him. He could see her pacing through the window and saw the perfect opportunity. He grabbed a video from the back of his car, one of him and Taylor sneaking around and following Gabriella a few weeks back. Taylor was going to kill him for this but it was worth it. Placing the box on the doorstep, he rang the doorbell and ran. Not even waiting for her to open the door, he went into her backyard and climbed up her tree. Easier than it looked. The door was stupidly unlocked and he went in with ease.

Chad smiled softly as he saw the object of his desire, her 'diary'. Picking it up, the pages flew open. _This isn't even an official diary! It's a notebook! She lied. Not even a Chinese password. Just a stupid old black and white cover._

Opening up to the date after his party, he quickly skimmed the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have the worst hangover ever. Note to self, next time a boy pisses you off, do not get drunk and sleep with him. And no I'm not talking about Troy._

_It was Brad. Brad Jackson. Yeah, I've never mentioned him before because he's a total jerk and Troy's mortal enemy (captain of the football team) I screamed when I woke up in Chad's basement, on the couch, naked. Lying next to the unconscious idiot._

_I got dressed as fast as I could and got home before anyone noticed. I realized that I lost Troy that night and had been texting him. Really stupid stuff like 'Can't talk now Troy, I just saw something shiny' and other ditzy/drunk things._

_I'm so screwed,_

_Gabi Montez_

Chad quickly closed his eyes and sighed deeply. How could this happen? Innocent Gabriella Montez, a cheater? He did suppose it really wasn't her fault as she had been hammered but Troy wouldn't like that as an excuse.

He closed the book and sat it on the bed. No sooner than had the book hit the bed did Gabriella bust into the room.

"Chad! What are you doing here?" She asked. Chad saw her glance at the book and back at him. "You didn't…read any of that, did you?" He didn't even see a reason fit to answer because he knew she knew he had. "Crap! Now I have to tell Troy!"

"Gabriella, we have bigger things to worry about. Like what exactly happened. Maybe we can make it less of your fault." Gabriella sat on her bed frustrated.

"Less of my fault? It wasn't my fault in the first place! I was drunk and he had sex with me! He only had one beer so he knew what was happening!" Chad rolled his eyes, almost instinctively.

"Gabs, he's the captain of the football team. Do you really think he only had one beer?" Gabriella shrugged non-responsively. "So what exactly happened?

_As soon as we had walked in the door, Troy and I were ambushed. Girls pulling me one way and the basketball team pulling Troy the other, we were separated._

"_Great outfit Gabi-brie-lala! Did I buy it?" Sharpay slurred. She, unsurprisingly, had three beers already and was on her next._

"_Uhh, no. I did." Sharpay's face turned to a frown and I covered. "But you helped pick it out!" The blonde smiled and flounced away. _

"_I'm not going to even ask where she went." Taylor, being appointed DD, sipped her bottle of water. Kelsi had a cup of punch in her hand._

"_Kels, you do know that's spiked right?" Ryan asked her, passing them._

"_Of course I know! I'm not stupid!" She snapped._

"_Then why are you drinking it instead of just straight beer like everyone else?" He asked, shocked by her attitude._

"_Because the punch over powers the bitter alcohol taste. Idiot." Ryan ignored her and walked away. Kelsi walked away in the opposite direction._

"_That was weird." Taylor said slowly, giggling. I agreed with her._

_I looked around the room trying to find Troy. It wasn't hard because the party had just started and only twenty or so people were there. He was in a corner with a bunch of basketball players and a few clingy girls. That didn't matter much to me anymore. I knew Troy was faithful._

"Too bad we can't say the same for you." Chad muttered.

Gabriella looked away and continued.

"_Missing Baby Bolton? Did he ditch you for the cheerleader?" I snapped around, not seeing Taylor but in her place was Brad. My eyes narrowed at the sight of him._

"_No, he didn't." _

"_Need some company?" He grinned._

"_No, I'm fine." I continued to glare. His breath smelled of alcohol. It was sickening._

"_Alright. But you will." He winked and stumbled off. I saw Shar and grabbed the beer out of her hands and downed it._

_She cheered. "Go Gabsy!" She handed me another which I drunk slower. She left me again and I sat on the steps near the drink table._

"Soon, I was beyond wasted. I couldn't see or hear well so it's hard to tell you the rest. All I remember is someone catching me from falling and taking me upstairs to one of the rooms. And then it's black from there." They were silent when Chad's gaze fell back towards the notebook/diary on her bed.

"Wait, Gabs, I thought you said you woke up in my basement? Not upstairs." Gabriella went a shocking pale.

"Oh my god, I slept with more than one person."

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

Taylor McKessie was beyond pissed.

First of all, her mother forgot to wash her favorite shorts and now she's stuck in jeans in 100 degree weather.

Then her best friend is becoming a bitch.

And on top of it all, her boyfriend isn't answering her calls. He wasn't home and his cell was off.

She picked up and dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?" The voice was said, annoyed, and tired.

"Troy can you do me a favor and pick me up? I want to go look for Chad." Silence.

"Sure. Whatever. You got ten minutes." _Beeeeeeeep._

Ten minutes later, Troy pulled up. She hopped in the front and stared at his appearance. His eyes were red, like he had been crying, his clothes were grass and dirt stained, and his eyes were a dark blue, almost black. She didn't question him.

"So, Uhh, where to first?" He tried to sound happy.

"Let's drive over by Gabriella's. His favorite basketball shop is near there." Troy's face hardened at the sound of _her_ name. "Unless you don't wan-"

"I'm fine." He gripped the wheel and sped off. She prayed his car wouldn't break down.

Once they got there, Taylor's heart practically stopped. There was his truck, dead in front of _her _house.

Troy got out of the car and began to go towards her backyard. Taylor quickly followed.

"We can hear what's going on in her room from her. He pointed to window. Taylor slid it up and voices came out.

"Chad, why did you do that?"

"Troy is going to kill me. We're so screwed."

"We're? It was your fault! No one said jump on top of me."

But Troy and Taylor had had enough. As soon as they got back in the car, Taylor broke down.

"They're cheating on us!" Troy kept his eyes on the road. "We have to get them back."

"This isn't a game of laser tag, Taylor! There is no getting back at them. Unless we cheat…"

Oh yeah. Taylor McKessie was pissed.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

Back in Gabriella's room, Chad was sweeping up a pile of glass.

"I didn't like the picture that much anyways. And Troy doesn't have to know you did it. He'll be too busy breaking up with me. The cheater."

"Okay, it was your fault." He agreed cheerfully. She glared. "Alright, but I shouldn't have tried to tickle you." Gabriella smirked and walked over to her balcony doors. Something shiny caught her eye.

"I'll be right back." She ran out to see what it was. It was a ring. It wasn't hers but she had seen it before. She took it to her room.

"Chad, does this look familiar?" He nodded, uncaringly.

"Yeah, remember? I gave it to Tay yester…" He trailed off.

"But how…"

"She was here."

WooHOO! Six Pages, 2,206 words!! Go me!


End file.
